100th Hunger Games
by HPvsHG
Summary: The rebillion is over, President Paylor is dead and so is every old victor. This year is a Quater Quell and the new President has something sepical up her sleeve. SYOT Closed
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic :) the tribute form will be on my profile! **

President Lilac's POV: It's been years since that stupid rebellion. The Hunger Games have been reistated. Today is the reading of the card. I walk on stage with a serious face. Ok show time. I start to read the history of Panem, I tell how we have caputured and killed every single past victor from the 1st games to the 75th games. But, we didn't kill poor,helpless Annie Cresta or her son. I begin to read the card.

"To show that the Capital has control over everyone there will be to Quater Quells." I said proudly.

"First to show that even the strongest citizens aren't as strong as the Capital, all tributes will be reaped from Districts 1,2, and 4. I pause. Everyone around is gasping. They can't believe that only Careers are going into the arena.

"Second, all the tributes will have special enhancements that will chosen be the gamemakers."

Everyone is cheering, people say that this will be the best Quater Quell ever. I exit the stage. I can't wait till the Games.

**Authors Note: I don't own the Hunger Games it was Suzanne Collins who made them. Ok the next chapter will be about the arena and the gamemakers :)**


	2. The Arena

**Author's Note: There will be 8 tributes from 1,2, and 4. 4 boys and 4 girls. I have a couple of tributes now. **

Michael Crane's POV: I am walking into the Presidents Manson. I try to stay calm as I walk to the wall. I take of my ring and slide it down the wall. A hidden door opens into the Gamemakers Room. President Lilac stands in the middle of the room. She welcomes me.

"Why have you called me to this place" I ask as nicely as I can.

"I would like for you to follow in your father's steps, I would like for you to be the Head Gamemaker." She says.

I stare at her in shock, well I knew this would happen but not know, not for a Quater Quell. Of course my dad got killed for allowing Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both live. Ever since then, I knew this would happen. I have been coming up with arena's and mutts for the Games.

"Ok I thought about it. Yes I will be the head Gamemaker." I say loudly.

"Thank you, but really you didn't have a choice" She says.

"So does anyone have any ideas about the arena?" The President asked.

"Yes I do, everyone should know that Panem is in North America. So, I have did so research to find out about other contries." I said proudly.

"OK but what does that have to do with the arena?" Another Gamemaker asked.

"It has everything to do with the arena. See there was two great powerful countries known as Greece and Rome. They had Gods for different things. So the arena will be based off of the different places in both countries."

"Oh that's good, also you just helped me find out what type of special things the tributes will be eqiuped with" President Lilac says.

"What do you mean" I ask dumbly.

"Just get me a list of the different Gods they worshiped and there special abilites."Lilac say

Author's Note: Ok sorry if this chapter is kinda of long :( I had alot of stuff I had to get out. There will be a tribute list on my profile in a couple of minutes/Hours dont forget to review :)


	3. Tributes (so far)

**Author's Note:Not a chapater, this is a tribute list update. F=Female and M=Male **

District One:

F:Glace DeBay (POMForever)

F:Posy Dander (loverman22)

F:Artemis Tabitha Jones (fantasymoon1)

F:Lilac Johnson (me)

M:Damien Sinclair III (fantasymoon1)

M:Titanium Gold (me)

M: closed

M: closed

District 2

F: Esther Saim (writergirl64)

F:Daryl Ann Stone (Slappinthebassmon)

F:Resvered for iheartprimeverdeen

F: Scarlet Mason (me)

M: Bear James (Slappinthebassmon)

M: Perseus Mayweather

M: Flavius Flint (writergirl64)

M: closed

District 4

F: Cecelia Densown (writergirl64)

F: Calypso Maid (littlechurchboy22)

F: Resevered for iheartprimeverdeen

F: Koi Ballon (me)

M: Jet Moon (HaymitchAndEffie)

M: Jake Powers (me)

M: Joseph Grant (writergirl64)

M: closed


	4. Sponsor System

**Author's Note: Ok I WIll be doing a sponsor system. Here it is. :) **

**Submiting a tribute:40 points **

**Answering a question: 30 points **

**Review: 10 points **

**Follow Story:20 points **

**Follow Author: 25 points **

**Favorite Story: 30 points **

**Favorite Author: 35 points **

**Giving Ideas: 20 points **

**Things you can buy: **

**Weapon: Axe(40), Sword(40),Blowgun(30),Kai(40),Bow(45),Trident(45),Spear(45), Other(pm me and I can give you a price**)

**Food(Meat): All meat is 25 points **

**Food(Fruit): All fruit is 15 points **

**Food(dried): All dried food is 10 points **

**Water:Pint(10),Quart(15), and Gallon(20) **

**Survial Suppiles:Tarp(30),Tent(40),Matches(20),Flint(15),Water Container(15),Rope(10), other(pm me and I will give you a price) **

**Clothes:All clothes are 30 points **

**Shoes: All shoes are 20 points **

**Anything I forget:PM me and I will give you a price.**


	5. Reapings Part !

**Author's Note: This is the first reaping. I still need more tributes :) **

**Glace DeBay's POV: I turn around slicing off the dummys head with my katana. I turn, throw my twin sai blade and hit both dummys in there head. Then, I roll away from my last dummy using my blowgun I shoot him right in the temple. Sweating, I run home to get changed. Once, I get there my dad is waiting for me. **

**"Where have you been?" He yells at me **

**"None of your business" I scream back. **

**"How dare you tal-" He says **

**I cut him off**

**"Shutup you good for nothing dead beat dad" I say coldly before slamming my room door shut. **

**I almost forget, today is reaping day. The day I will show him that I am not useless. I get changed into a stunning white dress, a light blue sweater, and light blue heels. Once I am done I climb out my window. Running down the street I spot my boyfriend Victor. **

**"Honey" I yell loud making everybody stare at me. **

**"Whats up babe" He says lazily. **

**"Nothing" I say back. **

**"Do you want to come to my house so I can change" He ask me. **

**"Do I have to" I say whining like a 7 year. **

**"Yes" He states. **

**"Ok" I said **

**While walking to his house, Victor and I start talking. I asked him if I was ugly. He always replies "A 15 year old with blonde hair, bright blue, ivory skin, 5'5, skinny, and funny. No your not ugly and don't anyone tell you that." **

**After he is done we walk to the Town Square. Once we gave a blood sample, we go sperate ways. "Ugh not her again" I think to myself as the escort walks on stage. I hate her. Her pink hair and perky attiude. "Ladies first" She says with that stupid accent. **

**"Holly Maj" **

**No I think this will not happend not my girlfriends brother. **

**"I VOLUNTEER" I scream**

**"My name is Glance Debay." **

**"Next female is...Jade Engleson." **

**"I VOLUNTEER" Anthor girl screams **

**"My name is Posy Dander" **

**Posy Dander's POV: I wake up to someone over top of me. **

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I scream. **

**"Ha" my sister Demetre says giggling. **

**Once I am wide awake I take my bath. Wash all the dirt of my almond colored skin and out of my thick wavy brown eyes. When I'm done I start to put on my outfit. A beige Goddess of the Gala Drees. Today I am volunteering I don't want to but my mom and dad are making me. I would wreather be here getting all the attention. I am not a blood thristy career like everyone else. I may act like a 8 year old, but don't underestimate me. I may be small for my age, but I am very strong. As I am walking to the reaping I meet up with my friends Glory, Gigi, and Champange. I see my boyfriend Kade, walking over. **

**"Hey babe" I say throwing myself into his arms.**

**"Hey" He says kissing me. **

**"Are you nervous?" He askes me **

**"Kinda but I can't wait to spill some blood." I answer back **

**"Lets get going, It's almost time." Champange says **

**I leave my boyfriend after the blood is drawn. My friends and I are waiting in the 18 year section. While the stupid escort Skye reads the history of Panem I drift off thinking." What happends if a die or gets hurt" I think to myself. I dismiss those thoughts. The escort calls the first female name. Someone named Glance volunteer. The next female name is called. "I VOLUNTEER" I scream. My name is Posy Dander and I will win these Hunger Games. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long chapter :(. I tried to protrey the charcters the best I could. I will be udating again with the next 2 female District 1 reapings and some of the boys :)**


	6. Female District 1 reapings

**Author's Note: Right now I just need 3 more tributes to complete District 1 :) **

**Lilac Johnson POV**: As turn to the first dummy I take one of my tomhawks and throw, making it stick in his head. Another dummy comes from behind. I duck and roll behind it, stabbing the dummy in the back. The last dummy is 10 feet away. I take my whip and whip it. As it wraps around the dummy's neck. I yank the whip so hard the dummy's head comes flying off. I am ready to volunteer. As I jog to my house I get ready. Brushing the dirt out of my chestnut brown hair and scrubbing my tanned skin. I slip my red dress with pink sparkly hearts on, then my white heels. As I try to find my necklace there is a knock at the door. When I open it a find my little brother their.

"Are you volunteering today?" He asked my in his sweet soft voice.

"Yes, I have trained since I was 9 I'm ready now" I explained to him.

"Ok, just don't die" He tells me on the verge of tears.

As he leaves my room, I finally find my diamond necklace. I leave out the house, taking my brother with me. As we walk to the Town Sqaure I see my friend Violet. We walk to the square in silence, as me and my brother seperates Violet and I walk to the 18 year olds section.

"OMG I can't belivie my BFFL is going to be in The Hunger Games!" Violet says so joyful

"Calm down that is if I am the first one to the stage." I say

The escort walks on stage. Ugh I hope she hurries up with this stupid history of Panem crap. Once she is done she pulls out two names. Right after the first name is called a girl named Glance volunteers. The second one is a volunteer named Posy volunteers. "Ok the third female tribute from District 1 will be Violet Jackson." the escort says with exicement

"I voluntee-" a girl says behind me. I turn and punch her in the jaw knocking her out.

" I volunteer" I say.

**Artemis Jones POV: **As I wake up I see my sister's on both sides of me. They are so cute. I creep out of the bed, not wanting to wake them up for their slumber. As I change into my favorite t-shirt, jeans, and boots I walk out the room. I see my mother in the kitchen.

"You look good today." Mother tells me.

"Thanks" I say back.

I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look ok. I am 5'5 and 110 pounds with shoulder length raven black wavy hair. My skin is a light cocoa shade and my eyes are a beatiful dark brown. I look amazing! I walk out to find my mom again.

" I am going to the town square." I tell her

" Why are you going there" she asked

"Because today is reaping day remember." I reply

She hasn't been the same even since my dad died. She is so forget, so I have to look out for my siblings Isis and Demetra.

"Ok bye" she says like she doesn't care.

I leave, meeting my friends Erkia Jones (Yes the famous Country Pop star) Bella Woodmoore and Issac Moore, Bella's boyfriend. When I see him it feels like my heart leapt out of my chest. I had a crush on him for years now, but Bella doen's know. Once we have given blood we go to the 18 year old section. As the escort reads, I think "What if I get picked" but I quickly dismiss this question because I know someone will volunteer. There is already 3 volunteers.

"The final female tribute is...Artemis Jones" The escort says.

I wait for a volunteer, but one does. I drop to my knees begging for someone to please volunteer. As the peacekeepers drag me up to the podium I start to cry. "Why me" I think to myself.

Author's Note: Ok the other tributes that didn't get sent in will be bloodbath tributes if no one doesn't send any in. I will be updating again with the male District One tributes :)


	7. District 1 reapings (continued)

**Author's Note: OK here is the male reapings. Please review last chapter I only got 3 reviews :(**

**Titanium Gold POV:** I wake up to someone tapping on my window. I walk to my window to see who it is. After I open my window my beatiful girlfriend climbs into my room.

"Hey sexy" Diamond says kissing my neck seductivly.

"Hey babe." I answer kissing her back. She is the best girlfriend I can have.

"So, you ready for the reaping?" She asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be ready." I say with every bit of sarcism I can muster.

"No need to get mad, but why do you voulunteer your only 13?" She asks trying to convince me out of volunteering.

"Because, my mom won The Games now I will win too." I answer back hoping that this conversation will end.

"Ok, but promise me you will come back to me." She says with her soft loving voice.

"Of course I will." I answer confidently.

"Sorry, but I have to get ready for the reaping." I told her.

"I will help you." She says happily.

She combs my messy blonde hair, scrubs my tanned skin, and finally rub lotion on my cracked skin. I'm about to pick out my outfit, but she stops me.

"I'm going to pick your outfit." She tells me with her bossy attiude.

"Do you have to?" I say whining like a 5 year old.

"Yes I am since you are volunteering." She says sternly.

I try to be mad at her, but when I look at her all the madness just goes away. She picks out a nice red plaid button down shirt, a light grey varisty jacket, my favorite ripped jeans, and finally my favorite (I mean favorite) pair of red Vans. Yes Vans, but Vans are old. No, my dad brought back this old company and restored it back into the famous shoe brand. Diamond and I walking down the street. Everyone is staring at us. They hate us, envy us, or want to be us. Who wouldn't want to be me. A tall musclier boy with sea green eyes, messy blonde hair, and freckles. I am the epitome of awesome. We get to the town square and go seprate ways before I leave she gives me a huge wet sloppy kiss. I love her so much. I strut to the 13 year old section with all eyes on me. As the capitol escort speaks I pay full attetion to her. The Capitol is the best thing that ever happended to the districts. "Who would want to rebel?" I ask myself. She starts to call the girls names. For almost every name someone volunteered. That girl who dropped to her knee's looks so pathetic. She starts to call the boys names.

"Titanium Gold!" The escort calls out excited. Looks like I don't have to volunteer this year. I will be the one to beat this year. I will be the victor!

**Damien Sinclair III POV:** Someone is jumping up and down on my bed. I open my eyes to see who it is.

"Chloe stop acting like a 4 year old and start acting like a 16 year old." I say making her laugh.

"You still volunteering today?" She asked me eagerily.

"Yes I am" I answer.

She walks out my room laughing. I will show her that I will win. As I slip on my black tux and my matching black dress shoes Chloe yells "Breakfeast." I being to walk down stairs. I pass my mother and father without a word.

My mother speaks up and says "Hi Damien how are you this morning?"

I answer "Fine."

My father doesn't speak and I'm gald. I don't want to talk to him. We eat our bacon, eggs, and toast in silence. My sister and I leave for the reaping. We both say bye to each other. I zone out when the escort starts to speak. "I'm going to win these games and kill everyone in the process" I tell myself. She starts calling out names. Three out of four girls volunteer. "Idiots you will never win" I say to myself with a evil grin. There is a boy who is afully big. "No problem, the big they are the harder they fall." I thought. The escort is about to call the next name. "I volun-" I begin to yell, but then I sm cut off.

"I volunteer" A tall 16 year old boy with long hair yells.

No, he will not take my thunder. I will be the victor of the Quater Qell. When the big dude runs to the stage I spring into action. As he passes me I take him by the hair and throw him on the ground. He looks surpised. I quickly jump on top of him. I swiftly punch him in the temple. "Nighty Night." I say laughing. I run up to the stage to take my place as the second male tribute for district 1. The escort askes me my name. "Damien Sinclair and I will be the victor this year!" I yell cockly. The other tributes volunteer. One 13 year old and a 14 year. I don't even remember they names. But I will be this years victor. Nothing and no one will stop me!

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! Also I have a sponsor system so check that out to see how to earn points. **

**Question: How did Thresh kill Clove in the movie? **

**First answer: 30 **

**Second answer: 20 **

**Third answer: 10 **

**P.S: Do not review the answer! I will not accept it you MUST pm me!**


	8. District 2 female reapings (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Please Review, This time I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. :( **

**Darly Ann Stone's POV**: I climb out my window to meet my best friend Tristan on my roof. Tristan and I sit quietly on the roof staring at the ground below us. My mind wonders away to the reapings. Tristan breaks the silence.

"Are you scared?" Tristan askes my.

"No, I am a bit nervous but no I am not scared." I answer back truthfully. We ask each other questions about what if we get picked. I look at my watch to see what time it is. Shoot, Its almost time for the reaping.

"Tristan, I need to get ready for the reaping" I tell him in a sad voice.

"Ok, I have to get ready to anyway." He answers back. He jumps off the roof. "Show off" I laugh to myself.

"Meet me at the Sweet Shop." I yell to him.

"Ok" He yells back. I climb back in my window. I walk to my closet to see what I am going to wear.I chose a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. I ran down stairs almost tripping in the last step. I walk to counter where I see a note. The note reads "Honey, I love you with all my heart. I know I don't get to see you that much being a peacekeeper and all. I had to tell this incase you get reaped today. I pray to god that you won't. Love Dad." I love him so much. I grab an apple as I head out the front door. I run all the way to the Sweet Shop. Tristan is walking out the door with a bag of peppermints. Tristan and I walk to the reaping eating peppermints in silence. We spilt up after our blood is drawn. I stand in the 14 section alone. The escort starts to read the history of Panem. I just stand there not listening. I rub lotion on my taned skin and run my fingers through my long raven black hair. I end up closing my eyes. I open my eyes to everyone staring at me.

"Daryl Stone" The escort repeats. Oh no, I have been reaped. I stay as calm as I can as I walk up to the stage.

**Scarlet Mason's POV**: "Ugh why do I have to train?" I ask my dad lazily. I hate him being a trainer at the Training Center.

"Because I have to make sure my little girl is ready to volunteer." He says like I am a 4 year old.

"Dad I am 16, I trained for years now. Why do I have to prove to you that I am ready?" I answer him back. He doesn't answer. Ok hear I go. I walk to the weapons rack to collect my weapons. I take twin tomahawks, a mace, a curved sword, and a bow staff. I start. I run, stabbing a dummy with my sword. Doing a flip over the dummy I throw both tomahawks to both of my sides. Both of them go straight threw the dummy's neck. I kart wheel to the next one. I take my mace and slam it into the dummys head. The last dummy is armed with a plastic sword. It takes my seconds before I end up killing the dummy with repeated blows to the head. My dad claps for me. I walk out seeing my best friend Destiny.

"Whats up girl?" I ask her as we walk down the street.

"Nothing really I have to go and buy a new dress for the reaping." She says happily. This girl just loves to shop. Me being a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, freckles, and muscles I hate to shop. I like for my inner tomboy to show. We walk to my moms boutique. We walk through the store looking for a dress.

"Oh my god!" Destiny screams so loud I thought she bust my ear drum.

"What happended brainless?" I ask her sarcasticly.

"I am in love with this dress." She tells me. The dress is yellow and white with big ruffles that stop at the her knees.

"I take it." I tell her lazily.

"Really you mean?" She askes my shocked.

"Yeah hurry up before I change my made" I answer back. Destiny and I jog to my house. We walk to my room so we can change. Destiny looks beatiful. I let her use my black open toe heels and yellow necklace to go with her dress. I on the other hand put on my black t-shirt, blue varisty jacket, black ripped jeans, and my black sandels. We get to the reaping five minutes early. So we talk to Destiny's boyfriend. He is just so ugly. He looks like that dude from the old North America "Justin Bieber". My family told stories about him and his girly voice. I leave not wanting to be late to volunteering. So I make Destiny come with me to the 17 year old section. Me being a care free person decides to bring a small blanket and nap well the escort was talking. I doze off. After 10 minutes Destiny shakes me to get up. I missed the first girl getting reaped, so I have to wait for the second one.

"Des-" The escort calls out, but before she could finish I sprinted up to the stage. I rip the mircophone out her hand and say "My name is Scarlet Mason and I volunteer."

**Author's Note: I would like to shout out to loverman22, writergirl64, and Slappinthebassmon for all the surport they have given me.**


	9. D2 reaping ENDED

**Author's Note: This SYOT is now closed :) I finally got enough tributes! Don't forget to review **

**Esther Sairn's POV: **My twin brother Ethan wakes me up. "Time to get up Esther. It's the reaping today." He tells me half way asleep. I get up to wash myself. As I comb my black hair my sister Jennifer walks into my room. "Good, you are getting ready. Here is your dress and shoes it would really look cute on you." Jennifer says. I love Jennifer. She is like a mom to me, Ethan, and my baby brother Issac. I look down to see what she has picked for me to where today. She has picked out a dark blue dress and white sparkly flats. I slip them on when there is another knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" My mom askes me.

"Yes" I say quitely. She enters the room silently. She talks about my real parents telling me that they just got out of jail. I gasp loudly. I can't believe my abusers got out of jail. We finish talking. I put on some makeup and head out of the house with my siblings. I meet up with my friend Erik. "Hey dude." He says acting cool and calm. I know he is scared of getting picked today. "Hey whats going on with you." I ask him. He smiles and says "Nothing just ready for the reaping." He is so cute. I had a crush on him for a couple of months now. We walk to the reaping in silence. I walk to the 14 year old section. The escort starts to talk in that annoying stupid voice. I am normally sweet and gentle, but I hate the Capitol. If I could rebel I would but I don't know what I would do. She starts calling names. A couple of people volunteer and I am not surpised. Then the escort calls my name. I am terrifed but I stay calm and walk to the stage. I guess I am a tribute in the Hunger Games. I will try everything in my power to win.

**Avalon Taleigh's POV: **I run to my brother Rowan's room. I tell him to wake up and get ready. "No, I might as well not get up since I can't volunteer." He tells me sadly. He wishes he could volunteer so bad, but he got into a fight resulting in him getting his arm broken and several other injuries. "Well, ever since that happened you have been helping me get ready." I tell him back. I guess I convinced him because he slowly got up. I leave and go back to my room to get ready. Brushing my wavy blonde hair with brown streaks down, rubbing lotion on my long legs and toned body, and then final washing my blue eyes. I slip on my nice green shirt and my blue jeans. Exiting my room I hear my annoying sister. As I eat breakfeast Adeline tells me "Go get me some water." I answer back "What do I look like a Avox?" She goes quiet. She thinks she cause boss Rowan and me around. I whisper to Rowan that I want to train some more. We walk to our backyard. Rowan flips the switch making a opening in the ground. We walk into our secret training center. He hands me a sword and I go to work. I slice apart 4 dummys in till it looks like that dude Cato who got eaten by mutts. We leave the training center from a little hatch that leads to the town square. We get our fingers pricked. I walk to the 15 year old section. "Shoot!" I think to myself. I forget to meet my friend Rainer. I wait in till the escort is about to call the last name. She is about to say it when I sprint so fast to the stage she couldn't finish. I take the mircophone and yell "My name is Avalon Taleigh and I volunteer." I am nervous but I can't let that show now.

**"Male reapings" **

**Bear James POV: **My best friend Chaos and I are running away from the training center. Chaos had to make a small bomb. "Why would you do that?" I ask him bewteen my heavy breathing. "Don't you know my name?" He ask me back. Chaos and I go seprate ways so we can get ready for the reaping. I enter my house hugging my mom and pushing my little brother. I walk into my room to see the outfit I laid out ruined with grape juice spilled everywhere. I am steaming. I told Sparrow not to come in my room. As I running downstairs I see him smiling at me. I spin him around taking him by his underwear I give him a atomic wedige. It looks like he is about to cry. As I try to pick out a different outfit I find a nice navy blue shirt and blue jeans. "This will do." I tell myself. Sparrow walks into the room rubbing his butt saying sorry.

"I told you to stay out of my room" I say to him laughing. He tells me sorry again. Just before he walks out my room he knees me in the stomach. He runs out the room laughing. I leave the house without speaking to my dad. He thinks it would be good for me to volunteer, but I am not like other people from district 2. I meet up with Chaos again. "Why don't you like the games." Chaos askes me. "Because I don't." I answer back.

"But you have everything going for you. You are short, muscular, black hair, chocolate eyes, and you are tanned you can use those as a advantge." He says trying to convince me. I am done with this conversation so I don't answer back. We walk to the 15 year old section in silence. I don't pay attetion to anything in till Chaos shakes me. I then catch on. I got reaped. I am so frustrated. I walk to the stage with a frown on my face.

**Perseus Mayweather's POV: **I am surrounded by girls. Ah I love being popular. I lift up my shirt to show them my mixed abs. They all start gasping. I smile as they feel my abs. I tell everyone I have to go home. I am a typical blood thristy career. I enter my house to my father sitting in the family room.

"You ready volunteer?" He asked my sternly.

"Of course I am" I answer back. If I win I would be the first mixed victor. My mom is white and my dad is black. My mom already laid out my outfit. I slip on my silver suit, comb my curly black hair, and then finally stare at myself. I look at my dark brown eyes. I leave the house kissinng my younger sister Danielle. As I past the bakery I spot my girl friend Jaycee and my two friend Faller and Angie. Jaycee kisses me. Rubbing my abs her hands sneaks down to my pants. "Not now." I tell her. "Ok whatever you say" She answer backs sadly. We walk to the reaping in silence. I walk to the 18 year old section. My mind drifts off. "I will be better than my role model Brutus." I tell myself. I know I can win. I am so good looking I can get sponsors from my looks. After the first boy is reaped I volunteered. "Let the games begin I tell myself."

**Flavius Flint's POV: **I watch as my girlfriend of the night gets dressed. Weh she is about to leave I tell her to climb out he window. I get ready for the reaping putting on a light grey v-neck sweater, fancy jeans, and my diamond boots. I really don't care about the reaping because I won't be picked anyway. I have alot of girl friends but most of them are one night stands. Everyone I know always compares me to Finnick Odair. I look just like him. Walking downstairs I get my mother up and start to cook her breakfeast. My mom is the only person I actully love. She has a mental illness that the doctors here have never known about. I put her back to sleep then take off for the day. I stop by the bakery to buy some cookies to eat on my way to the reaping. I past alot of girls I have banged. They all wave or blow kisses at me. I finally get to the reaping. After getting stabbed in my finger I walk to the 18 year section. The first boy is reaped and then the second one volunteered. I like to watch the Games, but I could never see myself competing. The escort calls my name. I am shocked. I can't believe that I got reaped, but this would be a good chance for me to earn respect from my district. I forget the other boy name who volunteer. My name is Flavius and I will win the Quater Quell!

**Author's Note: I finally finished D2 :) I couldn't use some of the other tributes that I accepted. I know I said that you guys were in, but I miss counted my tributes. Don't forget to review and earn some more sponsor points! Shout out to writergirl64, loverman22, and Slappinthebassmon. Sorry if there is any spelling errors I am have way asleep right now**


	10. Female Reapings D4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews :) but we can do so much better! If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will do an Q&A in the next Chapter. **

**Koi Ballon's POV**: We are sitting around a fire I just started. Ah I just love the woods. Macie, Jason, Beth, and I are talking and singing about how I am going to win when I volunteer. All I can do is laugh. Macie puts out the fire and we all leave. I walk to our house. Running up the stairs we begin to pick out outfits. She wants to be best looking, so she picks out a long yellow dress with white heels and a diamond necklace. "How can we be friends?" I ask her jokingly. "Remember, we got into a fight in school and it was a tie so we became friend. Duh." She says like I'm stupid. Uh that girl can be annoying sometimes, but I love her. Going through her closet I pick a short white dress with ruffles stoping at the knees. To go with the dress I wear a pair of black open toe heels. She tells me to comb my mess black hair, wash my dry green eyes, and scrub my muscled body. She is like a mom to me. I hate that. We both moved out our parents house when we were 15. I stole a lot of my mom's victor money, and she took over her mom's sweet shop. Leaving out the house we spot our boy friends. I walk to Ashton and she goes to Dustin. They both hug and kiss us then we start to walk again.

"So, Koi you ready to volunteer?" Ashton askes me.

"Of course dear." I say back to him proudly. Everyone knows not to volunteer this year because I'm 18 and ready to win. We get to the reaping and walk to the 18 year section with our heads up high. The escort Dazzle starts to talk. He looks so funny its hard not to laugh. Dazzle has pink spiked up hair and is wearing blue and yellow suit. Once he is done he picks a name.

"Kend-" He says before my loud voice stops him.

"I volunteer." I yell. I will win and bring honor to District 4.

**Calyspo Maid's POV**: I wake up to quaking. "Really?" I think to myself.

"Flick be quite I'm up." I tell my pet duck. Getting up I kiss my picture of my mother. She died in a fire at dad's fishing company. I miss her so she died dad went into a deep depression and we were taken away from him. He got back on his feet and got us back a couple of months ago. Braiding my raven black hair and washing my deep green eyes I get ready for the reaping. I pick out light sea green dress and blue flats. Walking down the stairs I hear my devil of a step-mom cooking breakfeast. I walk past her hugging my little sister Rebeka.

"Are you going to be at the reaping with me?" I ask her quietly.

"Calyspo, I have my dress on right now I am waiting on you to get moving." She says back making me laugh. We head out of the door without speaking to my step-mother. We walk to our dad's fishing company that is right near the reaping.

"Hey dad how are you today?" I ask him while hugging him.

"I'm ok. I am just waiting for the reaping." He answer back.

"Sorry, I have to go. Love you dad." Rebeka and I scream. We get their just in time. Rebeka stands with the parents and other people who are to old or young to be reaped. Waiting in the 14 year old section I get bored. Finally Dazzle is done. A girl named Koi volunteers. He starts to call another name when I volunteer. Sprinting to the stage I say "Hi my name is Calyspo Maid and I volunteer."

**Cecelia Densown's POV**: Washing the blood out my long auburn hair and off my pale skin I start walking from the beach. Ha that girl really thought that she was gonna volunteer this year. See I am not a typical District 4 girl. I am like a girl from 2. I kill for fun. Just like I killed those other girls. I didn't torture them because I thought some would here their screams. But now all of them are at the bottom of the ocean. I get back to my house to change. I walk in and go straight to my room. My family is a long story. I ran away from home at 8 years old to be free from my parents. Then my twin sister I killed in a fit of rage. I slip on my white dress and white heels then get going. I get to the reaping late and 2 out of the 4 female tributes has been picked. I over hear 2 girls in my 16 year old section talking about the volunteers. "Yeah, Koi Ballon looks strong and so does Calypso Maid." They whisper. I look up on stage. Ha no competiton so far. That annoying little brat Dazzle picks out the 3rd name. Before he can say it I yell "I volunteer." Sprinting up to the stage I grab the mircohone and say "I, Cecelia Densown will win the Quater Quell.

**Catalina "Cat" Emery's POV: **Finley, Wakelyn, and I are in my room getting ready for the reaping. "Oh my gosh this would look so good on you Wakelyn it would really bring out your eyes." I tell her.

"Thanks I will wear it." She answeres my back. Finley is just laughing at us. She is like my twin we are just the same. Finley and I love to make people laugh, but is quiet and reserved when around strangers. If you get to know us you would have a hard time to shut us up. She has been wso close to me ever since my mom and dad died. Wakelyn is the total oppisite of us. She is shy and obedient and hates the games. I finally find an outfit that would look good on me. A blue skirt and a white blouse with white flats. We walk down stairs to eat breakfeast. I have 4 siblings and a soon to be sister in law. I have two twin sisters named Evalee and Echo, then I have a sister named Arlyn. Evalee is the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Echo is mischievous and loud. She loves to get on peoples nerves. Then Arlyn is brave and wise. The older people who were here when the Districts rebeled again compare her to Katniss Everdeen. My brother Laine is 18 and is like a father to us. Aspen is Laine's fiance. Aspen is like a mother to us too even though she is 18 too. After we ate we all leave for the reaping. Thats one thing bad about the reaping this year, all of us could be reaped. I start to tell jokes making everyone laugh. We finally get there and we all leave. I kiss Echo and Evalee before the go to the 12 year old section and I hug Arlyn before she goes to the 14 year old section. We settle into the 16 year section. I say to Finley "How do you look so good in jeans and a tee."

"Oh you look good in that outfit. It really brings your grey eyes, your brown hair, rosy cheecks, and your grey eyes." She says full of sarcism.

"Hey watch it. I could die if I get picked and you are being mean to me." I answer back making her laugh. I end up zoning out in till I hear Dazzle yell my name. Oh no not good. I just stand there in shock, not moving or speaking. Finley tells me to go up there and I do. I hope I can win these games.

**Author's Note: Sorry for spelling its 10:08 and I am just sooooooo tried. Here are the questions **

**What did Katniss say when Glimmer shot an arrow at her? **

**What did Peeta camo as when Katniss found him? **

**Why do you like this story? **

**(Any one who answers the last question I will give all of them 50 sponsor points)**


	11. D4 Male reaping

**Author's Note: Really only 2 reviews we can do better than that! Oh I will not be doing chariot rides. If you have a problem deal with it :)**

**Jake Powers POV**: Today is another normal day. Today is the day when one lucky person volunteers to win the Hunger Games. Today that will be me. I slip on my red varisty jacket, black combat boots, ripped jeans, and a red shirt. I walk down stairs to eat breakfeast with my family. My sister Thalia is sitting at the table eating an apple. "Are you ready to volunteer punk?" She asked me.

"Of course I am shorty." I answer her back. I grab some food and hid out the door. Having a sister who is a victor is the best thing that ever happened to me. Thalia won the 98th games when the arena was a tropical pardise. When she was gone our mom and dad died, so now all I have is her. I meet up with my friend Vince and my girl friend Tasha.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" I ask after I kiss her.

"Fine I am waiting to see if you will volunteer or not." She answers back. Uh thats one thing I hate about her. She never believes me.

"Yes I am volunteering and I will win for you." I say back angerily. After that she shut up. We walk to the bakery and get some cookies to eat. Then Thalia wants to go to the jewelry store to buy a necklace to go with her green dress. After she buys her necklace she goes to the clothing shop. Thalia makes me try on a lot of stuff.

"See this scarf goes with your sandy hair." She tells me.

"This hat looks so good with your green eyes." She tells me also. I walk out of the store mad at her. We finally get to the reaping. Vince and I walk to the 18 year old section. There are 3 volunteers for the girls. Then finally Dazzle calls the first male name.

"Coll." He stops because he knows there will be another volunteer.

"I volunteer." I yell proudly.

**Joseph Grant's POV**: I watch that stupid girl Cecelia dump that body in the ocean. Ha she really thinks no one knows. I wake up my twin brother Henry so we can get ready together. "What are you wearing today?" Henrey asked me.

"My ripped jeans, combat boots, a jacket and a white shirt. How about you?" I ask him back.

"I don't know." He answers truthfully. I put on my stuff and go to my sisters room. "Renesmee" I say knock on the door.

"Come in" She answers back with her soft voice. I love her so much.

"Are you volunteering?" She asked me.

"Yes I am." I tell her back. She goes silent. Renesmee is the only one who doesn't want me to volunteer.

"Ok kiddo I have to leave." I say to her. She waves to me goodbye. I walk downstairs to see Henry waiting for me. We leave out the door. We walk down the street to my girl friends house. Isis is walking out the door. She jumps when she sees us at her front door. Isis throughs her arms around me and give me and long kiss.

"Stop kissing I don't want to see that." Henry says. Isis and I stop kissing. We all walk down the street when we see this little 13 year old with candy.

"Can I have some." I ask the boy.

"No this is my candy." He tells me back. I nod to Henry and he gets Isis to look somewhere else. I punch the kid in the stomach and take his candy. He runs away crying. We keep walking to the reaping. We get there in a couple minutes. Henry and I walk to the 18 year old section where I see my best friend Andrew. We stand there in silence. We watch the females go first.

"Hey, you better watch out for Cecelia she looks evil." Andrew whisperes to me. I nod my head yes. Then Dazzle begins to call the boys name. A 18 year old named Jake volunteers. Then I final volunteer.

**Jet Moon's POV**: I am surrouned by so many peole its pitful. Girls are all around me hugging and kissing me. The boys are just asking me how do I get all the girls. Its just a typical day for me. I tell them I have to go and all of them get mad. I walk home running to me room. I quickly wash my tan skin, comb my brown hair, and rinse my baby blue eyes. I put on my nice slacks and an ocean blue dress shirt. Running out the house I ignore my parents. Walking down the street I see a big group of girls. I smile at them and flex my muscles. They all stare at me like I am some handsome Greek God. Well, who can blame them. I am waiting like an hour in till they finally call the male names.

"Jet Moon." Dazzle calls from the stage. I smile walking up to the stage.

**Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter. It is not my best :( If I sucked with your tribute pm me.**


	12. Good Byes Part 1

**Author's Note: I will be spilting the goodbyes into like 3 or 4 parts because I have to write them from 20 tributes. Might update again if I feel like it. Oh by the way, I will be co-writing a story with Slappinthebassmon once both of our stories are done :) **

**Bear James POV**: I am waiting in the small but nice room in the Justice Building. My best friend Chaos walks through the doors. "Hey Bear." Chaos says quietly.

"Chaos whats up with you?" I ask him back.

"I'm ok, just wishing that you did't get reaped." He answers back. I can tell that he is sad. I'm his best friend. I am the person who always plays pranks with him, but I'm leaving.

"It's ok, I will win. When I come back You and I will play the biggest prank on the Peacekeepers." I say making him smile. He tells me "ok." Before the Peacekeeper tells him his time is up. After a couple of minutes my mom and brother walk in.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" My mom asked me.

"I feel angry and frustrated. Why did I get reaped why me?" I answer back.

"Because, even though the Games are over for your dad and I they still have a way to tortue us." She tells.

"Sparrow, if I come back and I find out you took my stuff I will dunk your head in a trash can." I tell him making him laugh.

"Ok whatever you say, but just remember that I now how to hurt you." He says this time making me laugh. I pick him up by his legs and daggle him over the fall.

"Say it say the words." I yell at him.

"No never will I ever say that." He yells back. My mom trys to stop me, but I tell her I had to make him say it 1 last time. I stand up on the couch telling him I am about to drop him.

"Ok, you are the awesomest person ever and you are the best. I am just a little princess who loves to where makeup and dance to Taylor Swift all day." He says quickly. The Peacekeeper walks in telling us it is time to go. I drop Sparrow on his face. He gets up and punches me in the neck, making my whole body scream with pain. "When I get home I will get you." I yell to him before he leaves.

**Titanium Gold's POV:** I am waiting the this nice room. Diamond burst through the door throwing herself into my lap. She kissess me sloppily not breaking for a second. This kiss last for like 2 minutes. I tap her on her back to let her know I'm running out of breath. Diamond finally breaks the kiss. "Please pretty please come back to me." She tells me on the verge of tears. "Honey don't cry I will come back. Once I do we will move into my house settle down and maybe have kids." I tell her making her face light up with joy. "I love you honey" I tell her truthfully. "Thats the first time you said that time." Diamond said crying her eyes out. We kiss again. We wait there in till the Peacekeeper comes in to tell us that our time is up. We kiss again for 5 minutes in till the Peacekeeper pulled Diamond away from me. She made me show her my loving side. If I win I will stop acting cocky and like a jerk. I will win for Diamond.

**Cecelia Densown's POV**: I am being escorted to a one of the rooms in the Justice Building. "Can I go to the train?" I ask my escort.

"Why, don't you want to see your family?" He askes me.

"I don't have any." I answer back bluntly.

"Ok but don't go exploring." He tells me. He tells my mentor Zoe to take me to the train with her. We get in the car and being to go to the train station. "So what are some of your strengths?" Zoe asked me.

"Well I am sneaky, maniplulative, and I have good aim." I answer back politely. Ugh I can't believe I am being nice.

"Well right now I can see your weapons are spears and a bow." Zoe says.

"How do you know that." I ask Zoe.

"See if you look at how someones body is built you can tell." Zoe tells me. We finally get to the train. I look at the train an awe. It's so big and long. I step into the train. Doctors grab me and knock me out with a needle. I wake up wondering where I am.

"What is this?" I ask the doctor.

"Right now I will be knocking you out with another needle. After that I will be injecting another needle into you. Give you your special power." He tries to explain to you. The last thing I see is a bright light then I'm out like a light.

Koi Ballon's POV: I am being escorted into a room. I wait there for a couple of seconds in till Macie come running into the room. She throws herself into my arms and we just hug.

"Koi you have to promise that you will win for me." Macie whisperes in my ear.

"Of course I will." I answer back. We just sit there and talk to each other like it's a normal day.

"Remeber when I threw my shoes at the teacher." Macie says laughing.

"Yeah that was funny. Remember when I threw up on her the next day." I tell her back. We laughed for a long time in till the Peacekeeper comes in. It has been like 2 or 3 minutes. Why is she leaving so early? My question is answered when my next visitor walks through the door. My amazing boy friend walks through the door. He runs to me picking me up.

"You have to win." He tells me.

"Of course I will win." I tell him. He kisses me lighly on the lips. We sit there talking about the past.

"I still remeber the first time I met you." He tells me.

"Yeah I was in the bakery buying some bread when you ran into to me. I called you an ass and you could me a bitch. Thats when it first started." I say laughing so hard my face was red. The Peacekeepers take him out of the room. I get ready to leave for the train.


	13. Goodbyes Part 2

**Author's Note: I got 4 reviews :( can't we at last get 5 or up? Oh, watch out for Slappinthebassmon and my new story we are writing together. We will start after our SYOT's are done :) and go check her out she is really good too.**

**Glace Debay's POV**: Wating. That's all I can do in till some comes to see me. Victor and his sister walk through the door smiling. First Holly walks up to me hugging and kissing me.

"Thank you so very much." Holly kees repeating inbewteen hugs and kisses.

"Holly no problem. I wasn't going to let you or any other kid get picked." I answer back. Holly sits down quietly while Victor and I talk.

"I know you will come back, but you have to promise to not let the Games change you." He tells me. I stare at him dumbly.

"What do you mean let the Games change you?" I ask him.

"Don't come home like Annie Cresta or end up like Haymitch Abernathy. Just don't come home different." He tells me. I am about to cry. I wipe away the tears.

"I promise to come back the same. Like Katniss Everdeen said 'There are worse games to play.' I say back to him. We kiss 1 last time.

"Holly, be good ok." I tell the young child.

"Ok, Glace I will." She answer back to me. They leave the room.

**Posy Dander's POV**: My mom, dad, and sister walk through the door.

"Baby I am so proud for you." Both of my parents say.

"You will win and come home right?" My little sister Demetre ask me.

"Of course I will." I answer back. My mind thinks "What if I die or could I really do this?" I stop thinking about that. They all leave the room telling me "see you soon." Glory, Gigi, Champange, and Kade enter next. I run to Kade. He picks me up swinging me in his arms. We kiss for like a minute in till me friends start to talk.

"So, aren't you coming back." All of them ask me simultaneously.

"Yes of course I will" I answer back. We sitting there thinking about how good it will be when I become a victor.

"Posy you could buy the boutique." Gigi tells me.

"Posy you could buy the sweet shop." Kade tells me.

"Gigi thats a good idea. Kade really, is candy all you think about." I answer back.

"No, I also think about you all the time too." Kade tells me, making all of the girls sigh. I kiss him this time. They walk out the room. Its time for the me to leave.

**Daryl Stone's POV**: I sit in the room silently. Tristan walks through the door. He sits right beside me.

"Are you doing ok?" Tristan askes me.

"I'm scared, but I'm doing ok right now." I answer back.

"Well thats good." He tells me. He says "Shoot, I almost forgot to give you this." He hands me a letter. The letter reads "Baby girl, I can't believe you got reaped. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I know that you will win. Be strong and focus. Don't let people see you cry. But always remember that I will love you forever. From dad."

"Thanks Tristan." I tell my best friend. He just looks at me and smiles. Tristan gets out of he sit and starts to kiss me! I can't believe it. We kiss for what feels like one minute, but ends up being four.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask him.

"Because, I just realized that if I didn't tell you how I feel now I might never get to tell you. Daryl I love you." He tells me when the Peacekeeper takes him away. I know I will win now. Just for Tristan.

**Perseus Mayweather's POV**: My mom, dad, and my sister Danielle walk through the door.

"Perseus, you will win. I don't care what you do, but you will back home." My mother tells me.

"Yes you have to please." Danielle tells me. I just nod me head yes. My dad is the next one to speak.

"What do you do at the bloodbath?" He askes me.

"I run in, get a mace, and then find my allies." I answer back to him.

"Good, now don't be stupid." He tells me sternly.

"Any more advice?" I ask him sarcasticly.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He answers back. The Peacekeeper finally walks in telling them their time is up. I sit back down. The Peacekeeper yells for me to get back up and come to the. Shoot, I used up all my time with my family.

**Jake Powers POV**: Tasha is in the room with me sitting on my lap. We just cuddle and kiss the whole two minutes she was with me. She leaves and then Thalia walks in.

"How you feeling ugly?" She asked me.

"Good how about you moron?" I answer back. We stare at each other. I finally blink and she just dies laughing.

"Wait I just realized something. Why am I here if I will be one of your mentors this year?" She askes me. I start to wonder that to. Thalia tells me it's time for her to leave. Before leaving she kisses me on the cheeck. She is about to walk out when she runs toward me planting her elbow in my private area. I roll up in a ball due from the pain.

"Ha, never let your guard down." She walks out the room laughing.

**Joseph Grant's POV**: Henry, Isis, and Renesmee enter the room. Renesmee runs up to me jumping in my lap. I hold her in arms. Isis walks over to sit beside me.

"How are you feeling?" Henry askes me.

"I'm nervous but I'm excited." I answer Henry back.

"Make sure you come back alive." Isis whispers in my ear. I nod to her. I kiss her. She slips her tounge into my mouth and it feels great. I feel a sharp pain in my forehead. Henry slapped me so hard that he left a hand print in my skin. I get up to slap him back when I realized he isn't where I last left him. All of a sudden I feel my pants fall down.

"Henry you did not pants me." I yell to him. For some weird reason I feel a slight breeze in the front and the back.

"Um, bro I think you should pull up your boxers." Oh no. Isis is staring straight at me. She decides it's funny so she slaps my bare butt so hard that it makes a "clap" sound. I jump sky high when I feel another slap. This time Henry took of his dress shoes and hit me. I pull up my pants embarsessed. They walk out the room laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back :) ok I am sorry to tell you that I can't finish the goodbyes, so for everyone who has a tribute you guys can tell me what they would say to them in a letter. Special bonus: Also if I didn't write your tribute goodbyes I can give 20 extra sponsor points or can request 1 tribute to be in your alliance. Also I'm writing a story with Slappinthebassmon so go check that out on her profile. After this I will be collaborating with another of my FanFic friends writergirl64. Everyone go to my profile and vote on my poll please :)


	15. Powers Part 1

**Author's Note: I'm back! I think I will be doing 5 days of training.**

Bear James POV: I wake up feeling powerful and refreshed. A doctor walks into the room.

"Hello Bear, I will be taking you to a training center on the train." He tells me calmly.

"Ok." I answer back while changing into my reaping clothes. We walk down a long hallway and through a door. Entering a large dark room I spot an avox sitting in a chair. She quickly flies up making her chestnut brown hair go everywhere.

"Ok, Bear we gave you powers that Diyonus the greek god of parties and wine would have." He explains to me.

"Ok, so what powers do I have?" I ask him with a puzzled look.

"We will have the ability to make people feel drunk, cause and cure madness, and use grape vines as a weapons. Go ahead and try." He tells me. I look at the avox and mouth the words sorry. I feel my eyes change to a purple color and the avox starts to walk around the room laughing and falling. Breaking eye contact she stops act loopy. I use another of my powers to summon grape vines and wrap the vines around her. She makes weird noises. Finally I use my last power. The avox starts acting like Annie Cresta. Her eyes are unfocused and she is screaming at something. I feel bad for her so I stop.

"Good job, now you go back and meet your mentor." The doctor commands me.

Cecelia Densown's POV: Waking up I feel more meaner or you can call it evil. I get up and start to stretch. A doctor silently escorts me to a training room.

"Cecelia, we have equipped you with a special power that the greek goddess named Enyo would have."

"Whats my power?" I ask him yawning.

"You have the ability to torture people and even kill them." He answers back. I don't wait for him to tell me to go. I stare at the avox and try to start. Nothing happened.

"Why doesn't my fucking power work?" I yell at the doctor.

"Because you have to say a trigger word. If you want to kill painfully and slowly you say Death or if you want to just torture them say pain." She explains to me. Turning around I look at the male avox with a evil grin. "Pain." I say evilly. My eyes turn scarlet red and the avox starts to cry out in pain. He falls to the floor making weird noises. I stop and grin. I just love this power so much.

Artemis Tabitha Jones POV: I awaken in this small medical room. Scared I slip on my normal clothes and start pacing around the room. After a couple of minutes a nurse walks into the room.

"Its ok Artemis. I know your scared, but your safe right now. Come I have to talk you someone." She tells me while hugging me. We walk into a large room.

"Ok, you know that you have been given a special power right?" The nurse asked me. I nod my head yes.

"While you have a awesome power. You have expert weapon and combat skills. We have given you the powers that the roman goddess of war, Bellona would most likely have." She explains to me. The nurse points to a table of weapons. I pick up throwing knifes and start. It hits the bulls eye. "It's just luck." I tell myself. I throw 5 at one time. They all hit in the leg, arm, chest, head, and stomach. "Wow, I'm good." I say aloud.

"Yep, get used to it." The nurse says with a smile. I grab a big thingy that I have never or heard of before. I try to pick it up. I can't get it off the ground. Once I finally get it up I slice downward. The thing falls out my hands.

"Why can't I use this thingy?" I ask her.

"Because you must have basic knowledge of the weapon." She answers back. Ugh just found the down side of this power.

Lilac Johnson's POV: Waking up I start to feel my skin. Its so cold, but it feels normal. I get up looking in the mirror. I look normal. So what did they do to me? A doctor walks in and starts walking telling me to follow. An avox is waiting in the middle of the room.

"Ok, Lilac we have given you powers that resemble the minor greek goddess of snow Khione." He explains to me. "You have the power to create and use ice and snow, the ability to convince someone to do you bidding, and create a small ice blast." He adds. I start to try my powers.

"You will do the chicken dance." I whisper to the avox. He starts to dance. Thats awesome. I'm so far away from him, but he still listens. I stare at a small table hard. I think about ice daggers. Instantly two ice daggers appear. "Sweet." I think to myself. Finally try to create a small ice blast.

"Stop!" The doctor yells. "Don't do that. If you do you will die because it takes you life force." He explains to me. Well that ruins one of my powers.

Titanium Gold's POV: I awaken to me laying on a hard metal bed. Getting up I feel so good. I think I feel awesomer if thats even a word. Getting bored I look around the room. Wow this capital technology is so advanced. A hot nurse walks in the room to come and get me. We exit the room in silence.

"Whats your name?" I ask her.

"Just call me Tabby." She answers back.

"So Tabby you are so cute" I tell her grabbing her butt while saying so. She whirls and slaps me so hard I fall to the ground.

"How dare you! You will never touch me every again." She yells at me. I get up and start walking again. "That dumb bitch." I think to myself. We finally enter the room.

"Um blah blah blah. Shit poop crap. Ok you have the powers that the greek goddess Selene would have." She tells me like she doesn't want to be here.

"So you have the power to become invisible and use dark matter as a weapon." She states. "Ok lets get started." I tell myself. I started to turn invisible. I ask her does she see me and she answers no. I walk over to her and slap her butt. She screams "Just wait in till I catch you." I summon dark matter to my hands. Throwing bolts of it is easy, but control things with it is much harder.

"You must focus." Keke tells me. I focus harder. Finally I pick up a chair and fling it across the room. Become visible again Keke kicks me in my nuts so hard I thought they might come out my mouth.(sorry had to do it) Feeling better I get back up. This powers will help me win these games.


	16. Powers Part 2

Author's Note: Again I am updating :)

Posy Dander's POV: I wake up feeling stronger. "What did the capital do to me?"I ask myself. Getting up on my feet I walk around the room. I can feel power coursing through me. A nurse enters the room telling me to cone with her. We enter the room where I see a red headed avox.

"So you have the power of a titan named Hyperion. Your power is that you can blast someone away from you with a flick of your hand and you can levitate them." She says. I look at the avox.

"Come at me." I command the avox. He starts to run at me. I push my hand toward him and he flies back. Before he can fall I carefully put him on his feet. I try again but nothing happened.

"You can't use your power for a minute now that you used both together." She tells me.

Glace Debay's POV: As I slip on my clothes a doctor enters the room.

"Come Glace." He demands me. I follow him into a large room.

"Ok, we have given you a power that Athena the goddess of wisdom would have. Your power is wisdom, brains, and expert battle plans." He tells me.

"Ok, then how would I train with my power?" I ask him with a confused look on my face.

"Thats the best part. You don't. But, you can't come up with a expert plan when in a tough spot." He explains to me. Well, seems like this will help some.

Joseph Grant's POV: I awaken to a bright light shining in my face. Getting up I start getting dressed. My nurse finally walks in the room. Following her into the training room I see a large pool of water.

"So we have equipped you with powers that Poseidon god of the sea would have." The nurse explains. "You have the ability to control water, create small earthquakes, thunderstorms, and hurricanes, and you can create sea breeze to blow away things." She adds. I walk to the water. Dipping my hand in the a pull some out. Creating a small ball of water. I throw the ball at the wall. Once it hits it burst open splashing water everywhere.

"Try to create something else." The nurse tells me. I look at the water and I put my hand above it. Summoning more water I create a water triton. Next I summon a small hurricane. Now that was awesome. I finally create a small breeze blowing away some chairs.

Flavius Flint's POV: I wake up feeling hot. Its like someone has the sun shining on me. I get up and walk to my clothes. The nurse collects me from the room and takes me to room with tons of lightbulbs everywhere.

"Ok, lets cut the chase. You have been given powers that Apollo god of music, healing,and the sun would have. You have the ability to control light, control blood,and heal minor injuries. Get going now." The nurse says. I turn on the lightbulbs on. Taking my hand and putting my hand on one of the bulbs my eyes turns yellow and I get a ball of light levitating in my hand.

"Try taking all the lights out." The nurse suggested. I create a big ball of light making the room completely dark. I clap my hands together making a blinding flash of light. She tells me that I can create stuff too. I use light to create shields and other stuff. Next I start trying to use blood. She summons an avox and I get started. This is really easy. I move my hands in fluent motions and he does my bidding. The nurse comes into the room with a knife.

"Hold up. You can't kill me." I tell her. She walks by me without a second look. She cuts the avox's shoulder. I move my hands over it saying heal. The wound instantly closes.

Daryl Ann Stone's POV: I wake up feeling beautiful. Looking in the mirror I look amazing. After my doctor and I reach the training room he explains.

"We have given you the powers the goddess of love Aphrodite would possess. So you have the power to charm someone with your voice making them do whatever you want. Also you can arouse love and passion in others. You also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them."

I stare at the avox. "Hello. Why don't we all be nice and dance." I tell him in a sweet voice. He stands up and starts dancing. Next I turn to the doctor. I stare at him. My eyes turn a light pink color.

"Oh Effie. Why did they have to kill you. I never told you how I felt. I never told you that I love you." He says. I like this power.

Jake Powers POV: I am awoken when I hear a loud knock on the door. A nurse walks into the room ready to escort me to the training room. Once we enter she says "You have the powers of Hades. You can summon skeleton warriors and manipulate precious gems." I nod my head ok. I really like my powers. I'm about to go. Focusing I summon three skeleton warriors. "Wow" I say to myself. I move my hands in a downward motion and the warriors sink back into the ground. Next I summon a few diamonds and rubies from the floor. I use them make pictures at first. Then I realized that I could use my power to pelt people with them. I use my mind to throw a diamond across the room so fast that the diamond went flying through the dummy's neck. I think "I can get used to this" I tell myself.


	17. Powers Part 3

Author's Note: I have 35 reviews over all and the games haven't even started yet :) People pm questions or review. I will answer all of them, but it can't be what town I live in because its so small. Anyways I uploaded a one shot. You guys should please check it out! Sorry for the long chapter :)

Damien Sinclair's POV: I wake up feeling powerful. A note tells me to walk to the next room. I walk through the door and meet a doctor.

"We have equipped you with powers that the god of fear Phobos would have. You have the ability to make people see their greatest fears." He explains to me. He summons an avox to practice with me. But instead I look at the doctor. My eyes turn a crimson color and her starts to scream.

"Stop. Get away you dumb spiders. No. Nooooooo." He screams. I look at the avox and we both start to laugh. Well the avox makes some weird noises and makes hand gestures. I turn again to look at the doctor again. For some reason he stopped.

"See you must keep eye contact at all time to use your power." The doctor explains while huffing and buffing. I think I love this power.

Esther Saim's POV: I wake up laying in a dark room. My eyes adjust to the darkness. I can see easily. The doctor walks in and hits the light switch. I quickly stand up as he brings in two cages. One has a wolf and the other has a hawk.

"Hello I am Doctor Jackal. You have the powers that the goddess of the moon and the hunt Artemis would have. So you can communicate, control, and shape shift into hunting animals. You can see easily at night or in the dark. Also you are now a expert camouflage user and are a boss with throwing knifes and a bow." He explains to me.

"Is there anything else?" I ask him sarcastically.

"No." He answers quickly. I try to control to wolf.

"Open the cage." I command the doctor. "Ok. Lets run around the room." I think to the wolf. He runs the length of the room. "Thanks good job. Stay still ok." I tell him. The wolf sits down and waits for my next command. I start on the hawk. "Open the cage." I tell the doctor again.

"Hey, can you fly around the room for me?" I ask the hawk. The hawk circles around the room. "So whats your names?" I ask both animals.

"Flight." The female hawk states.

"Hunter." The wolf adds after. "Ok hey, I would like for you guys to get into your cage ok." I tell both of them. They listen to me without thinking. Now I try shape shifting. I think about a hawk and an image pops into my head. Instantly I am a hawk soaring around the room. I transform back into human form. The doctor hands me paint.

"Paint a turquoise colored flower." He demands. Easily and effortlessly I mix the colors to make turquoise. I paint the flower. "Good job. Now I will turn off the lights. You must come and find me." He tells me before shutting of the light. I walk to him and grab his arm making him jump.

"Ok good. Next a machine will send non-poisonous dart through the air. You must dodge and shoot the darts." He says. I nod my head ok. He starts the machine. I do backflips and corkscrews dodge the darts. He sends one more dart. It comes at me super fast. Taking my bow I send an arrow. The arrow splits the dart through the middle.

Avalon Taleigh's POV: I waken up on a hard and cold metal floor. Getting up I see that the room is covered with plants. It seems like the plants are a part of me. The doctor walks into the room.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"This is where you will practice your powers. You have the powers of Demeter the goddess of harvest. You can manipulate plants and turn things into plants." He explains to me slowly. I start to make all the plants move. I point to a sunflower. Moving my finger up and down it rises and falls. Next the doctor gives me a pin. I picture a tulip. With a small pop a tulip appears. These powers will be helpful later on.

Scarlet Mason's POV: I awaken on a small metal bed. Getting I look around the room. There is no roof, so the room is open. A doctor walks in the room.

"Hello, we have given you powers that the god of the sky and lightning Zeus. You have the powers to summon and control lightning and electricity. Also you can manipulate air and summon air gust. Finally you can control the weather." He tells me. I think that this power is so awesome. I focus on summoning a small bolt of lightning. A bolt strikes the ground. The doctor claps for me. Next I try to summon a small static shock. I feel it running through my body. Walking over to the doctor I shock him making him yell. Now I summon a gust of wind to blow away some chairs. I manipulate the air currents to make myself fly. Finally I make it rain.

Calypso Maid POV: I woke up 3 minutes ago. Pacing back and fourth I wonder what they did to me. Finally a nurse walks in telling me to follow her. We enter a semi-dark room. The light cast shadows on the wall.

"Ok, you have complete control over darkness and shadows like the god Erebos." She explains. I start easy. I start bending shadows to make shapes. Next I start shooting bolts of shadows at the walls.

"How about you try to shadow travel." She asked me. I walk into the shadows and focus. After a pop I get sucked it a void and end up on the other side of the room. Looks like this will be helpful.

Jet Moon's POV: Hitting my head I awake to a sharp pain. I just fell. A nurse comes running into the room with a gun. She asked me "Where do you feel pain?" I answer "On the right side of my head." She takes the gun and scans my head. The pain goes away instantly.

"Ok, You have the powers that Ares the god of war would have. You have the ability to To cause war (fight between tributes). Can make people feel hate and rage, conjure weapons, and disarm people." She states.

"Thanks for telling me. But, I need people who can talk." I tell the nurse. "No offense." I add quickly seeing that the avox looks mad. The nurse summons two doctors in training. I look at both of them. My eyes turn a fiery red and they start to fight. It gets boring after a little while. I stop. Next I make them hate each other.

"I hate you! I hope you die!" The blonde headed one yells.

"Go to hell!" The sandy haired one yelled back. After this I summon some swords and let them have the swords. They start coming at me, but with a sweep of my hand their weapons go flying.

Koi Ballon's POV: I wake up hearing screaming in the next room. Getting up I put on some jeans and a tank. I walk through a door and meet a doctor.

"Hello you have the powers of the minor goddess of magic Circe. But due to the fact that we do not have the equipment help you use your powers you will have to do all your training in the capital." He tells me sadly. I walk out the room yawning.

Perseus Mayweather's POV: Waking up I feel sexier. I look at myself in the mirror, they buffed me up more. Then I look at my abs. Oh my abs are better then before. I look excellent. My doctor tells me that I have the ability to make people fall in love with me like Adonis. I flash a stunning smile at an avox and she faints. Oh I am to sexy. "Don't let this go to your head. Tributes can also trick you. Someone people can withstand that smile." He warns me.


	18. Train Rides 1

_Author's Note: Today is the train rides :) yay please review and check out my one shots! :)_

Jake Power's POV: All of us are sitting around the table eating lunch. Today is a weird green soup. It taste funny but its so delicious. I end up eating two bowls of soups.

"So, can we have your attention?" Our mentors Zoe and my sister Thalia says. "Ok, First we need to know who which mentor will help each tribute. So will go back and fourth choosing tributes." Zoe explains. Zoe chooses Jet, Joseph, A female tribute named Catalina that I payed no attention to, and the other male named Jason. The rest is stuck with Thalia. We both separate into different rooms.

"Ok, we will go around the room telling our strengths." Thalia tells us. Cecelia rolls her eyes at Thalia and turns to look out the window.

"Jake- I am strong, determined and good with a sword." I tell my sister.

"Koi-I am a good runner, climber, and I'm like ninja." Koi says next.

"Cecelia- I am sneaky, manipulative and have good aim." She says yawning.

" Calypso Maid- I am a good swimmer, I can hunter, and I can run fast." She says making Cecelia laugh. "Whats funny?" Calypso asked her.

"You are so annoying just shut won't win." Cecelia says laughing again. This makes me mad.

"You dumb bitch!" I yells. Cecelia looks at me. I know she's about to use her power. All of a sudden a bubble appears around Cecelia's head.

"You really think that we haven't gotten powers too?" Thalia ask her laughing. With that we end our session for today.

Esther Saim's POV: As I enter my room I gasp. "Its so nice." I tell myself. I look around the room. The walls are blue with stars. I walk to the closet to change. I pick out a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I'm bored and don't feel like meeting anyone yet so I put in a Hunger Games DVD. I pick the 55th games. Skipping all the slow parts I go right to the blood bath. I watch as Alea Hollister kills a couple tributes. She was my favorite. I loved how her and Jake fall in love. Watching as Jake willingly lets the mutts kill him a tear slips down my face. When I watch Alea die I stop watching. There's a knock at my door and my mentor walks in. He is tall and musclier with long dirty blonde hair.

"Esther I really think you can win. So you will have to work extra hard." He tells me with a stern look on his face. I nod yes. "What power do you have?" He asked.

"I can almost do anything when it comes to hunting." I explain to him.

"Ok, that will help. Focus on your power in training. Oh I almost forget. Hi my name is Connor Kerry. Winner of the 78th Games." He says smiling and shaking my hand. "I know. How could I forget who you are. You won by killing the last 3 careers with an axe, a trench knife, and sword without stopping." I tell him in awe.

"Oh I did? I totally forget about that." He says making me laugh. Looks like someone is confident that I will win.

Bear James POV: I wake up to yelling and screaming. Trying to find out what it is I get out of my bed and leave my room. Stopping by the dinning room I pick up a cheese bun. I finally get to see whats causing all this noise. It turns out to be Perseus and Scarlet.

"Well then I don't want you in my alliance then!" Scarlet screams.

"I didn't want to be in your stupid alliance anyway!"Perseus yells. Perseus runs out the room screaming and cursing.

" whats up?" I ask Scarlet.

"Nothing really. About to watch the reapings. Wanna watch?" She asked me. I nod yes and she flips on the t.v. As we watch District 1 I point out one person who I would like in my alliance. Once the reapings are over I know who I will be talking to in training.

*A/N: everybody thank writergirl64 who wrote this POV for me*

Artemis' POV: I step on the train with my district partners and our escort. It's all really fancy. Even in District 1 we would never have had this. I suppose this is what it's like in the Capitol. Beautiful chandeliers and everything.

"I hope you all like it", says our escort in her silly Capitol accent. "You get a taster of the Capitol lifestyle this way. The chandeliers, the food, the beverages... and it flies. We'll be there in a day."

"Is there anything else?" asks Titanium sarcastically.

"Oh yes", replies our escort, either not noticing the sarcasm or just choosing to ignore it. "You have your own bedrooms and clothes. Everything is at your disposal. I'll just go and get your mentors." She walks out the door leaving the eight of us on our own.

We stay quiet for a long while. This gets a little embarrassing. I'm half-wishing that there were some weapons that I knew about so I could use my power to liven up the mood.

"Well, this is an awkward silence", says Glace.

We all laugh, and then the mood becomes less tense.

"Let's sit down and talk", suggests Posy. We do so on the very comfortable chair.

"So who are you all planning to ally with?" asks Glace.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when we watch the recap of the reapings", replies Lilac.

I feel nervous already about the Games. I know that my district partners are all being reasonably friendly now but when the Games start I'm pretty sure that all this is going to evaporate. They probably saw me begging someone to volunteer and are luring me in to make me easy prey. Still, I can be friendly too.

"Same goes for me", I smile. I try to act calm.

When we watch the recaps of the reapings, I keep an eye out for any strong-looking tributes. One girl I notice from District 4 called Cecelia who volutneers before her escort can even call the name. I keep her in mind as she has a dangerous look in her eye. I also notice a boy from District 2 called Bear. He is reaped and looks really frustrated but that doesn't mean I'm going to rule him out. He looks really strong and muscular. Also he is good-looking - a nice way to get sponsors. All the time my district partners are muttering things like, "Yes, that one could be useful" or "Oh Jesus, no" and things like that. After the recap, we turn off the television and our mentors come in.

"Hi my name is Jillian", says one woman. "This is Jasper and Jane."

"You all seem to be awfully fond of the letter J", I mutter.

Jillian glares at me and I can already tell she doesn't like my attitude. The three of them sit down on the opposite couch. "Now here's some good advice", says Jasper. "Your strategy is to be lethal. OK?"

We all nod.

"You run to the Cornucopia and grab the best weapons and supplies", Jane continues. "Then you stay in your alliances - you ally with strong people, obviously - until it comes down to just a few tributes left and you kill each other off. 'Kay? 'Kay. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah", says Posy. "How do we, uh, make shelter?"

"I'm getting to that", says Jane, sounding annoyed. "And I fail to see how that is of any concern to you. You will obviously be getting tents at the Cornucopia so shelter will take care of itself."

Posy nods.

"Anyway, we're going to fire some questions at you. Glace: What do you do when the opening gong sounds?"

"Run to the Cornucopia, grab my weapons and supplies and then find my allies", Glace answers promptly.

"Correct. Titanium: What do you do if you stumble across another alliance while hunting?"

"Get the weapons out - which I would obviously have with me - and kill them all. Also, I wouldn't be afraid to slit people's throats in their sleep", he replies.

"Correct. Artemis: What do you do if you see someone stealing your supplies?"

"Stealthily dash towards them and kill them. If I didn't catch up with them I would track them down."

"Correct." I more or less zone out for the rest of the Q&A. I am still thinking out a strategy for the arena and who will be my allies.


	19. Train Rides 2 (Finally Here)

A/N: Hey everybody :) I'm sick :( but still here are the last train rides. I feel like doing a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: "Singing"  
"Hey I just read you" 'holds up the Hunger Games.  
"And this is crazy"  
"But I don't own you"  
"So Suzanne don't sue me baby!"  
So I don't own HG or Call me maybe, but thats my favorite song. Who else is excited for Catching Fire the movie! I can't wait.

Koi Ballon's POV: Once I get back in my room I find a note on my bed. "Koi, hi this is Thalia. I will be coming into your room in like 1 minute. Get yourself ready to train." The note says. I slip on a purple tank and sweatpants. Thalia enters the room smiling.

"So what are we training?" I ask Thalia.

"Your powers of course. The capital didn't have enough room for you to train so they built a training center in your room. But you can't always train in this room. It's only unlocked right now." Thalia explains to me. She walks to the middle if the room and moves a carpet revealing a trap door. We enter the trap door and end up in one of the largest training rooms I ever seen.

"Look, you have a lot of powers. So there are different stations for each power you have." Thalia states. I walk to a station that says "illusions" on a sign. An avox is standing there waiting for me to start.

"Ok, you have to pick what illusion you want the avox to see." Thalia tells me. I picture the avox eating and drinking. The avox sits on the floor and grabs things off of an imaginary table trying to eat it. I stop that and head to the next station labeled "Matter Transformation."

"Ok, you can transform thing into different things. But the bigger the thing is the harder it it to transform." Thalia explains. There is a knife, pen, and cup on a table. I start by transforming the knife into a necklace. Next a turn the pen into a feather. I start to focus harder and harder in till finally the cup turns into a spear.

"Come on we're done for the day." Thalia says.

Glace Debay's POV: All of us are in the dinning room eating lunch. I have a a cup of hot chocolate and rolls.

"So who do you guys want in an alliance?" Jasper asked us. I'm the first to speak.

"I want Perseus from District 2." I state.

"Well that can be arranged." Jasper answers me. Then everyone else is saying who they want. I already have targets some people. Right now I'm going to kill Lilac, Scarlet, and Posy. Scarlet looks like competition and Lilac and Posy are annoying. I can't wait to get to the Capital. I will win these games.

"Hello Glace. Glace." Jasper says. I look at him.

"We are finally in the Capital!" He screams.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :( I'm sick. Everybody still go check out my one shots pretty please.


	20. Day before Training

Authors Note: No reviews :/ really

Avalon Taleigh's POV: Before I know it I hear screaming and yelling. Capital citizen's are everywhere waiting to see us. After getting poked and pulled by those crazy rainbow people we enter the Training Center. My mouth drops in awe. There is a diamond chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. I'm being pushed onto the elevator before I can look around some more. We reach the 2nd floor like in 5 secs. I step out of the elevator gasping. It's beautiful. The walls are a light red color and carpet is bright blue.

"Um Avalon close your mouth. Bugs might fly in." Esther tells me laughing. I close my mouth also laughing. I decide to finally go to sleep after eating so many delicious desserts. I slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Falling in my bed I'm out like a light.

Titanium Gold's POV: I wake up in soft bed. I slip on a pair of dark jeans and my vans. I'm the first to get to breakfast so I eat a lot. After finishing my food Glace walks in.

"Hey Titanium. Whats up?" She asked me smiling. I could tell easily that she was staring at my abs.

"Nothing much. Just bored waiting for training." I answer back truthfully. She grabs her food and starts to eat. I get bored so I walk back to my room. I decide to take a shower. Pressing the warm water button, grass scent button, and apple shampoo button I start to take a shower. It's actually pretty fun. After this I just watch old Hunger Games DVDs.

Bear James POV: Man those Capital people don't quit. They rip my t-shirt trying a memento. After the 5 second elevator ride I enter my room. It's turquoise and purple with white paint dots everywhere. I'm eating chocolate mousse in my bed while I'm staring at the wall. I think "Well I guess I'm not really dreaming. I'm actually gonna have to kill people." I start feeling sick. I eventually vomit out the chocolate mousse. All of a sudden the t.v pops to life. The President is about to speak.

"Hello everyone. So we have held a poll to see what we will do: Chariot Rides or Extra days of training. The training won. So now there will be 5 days of training. That is all." The president states before the t.v flicks off.


	21. Training Day 1

A/N: I'm Baaaaaacccckkkk

Esther Saim's POV: I wake up feeling fresh. I take a quick shower and quickly put on my training outfit which is a black jumpsuit with D2 on the back. We quickly speed down to the training floor. We are the last people there.

"Finally. So blah blah blah. This the training center where you train and get ready for the Games. No fighting. Um yeah you guys have your own stations set up for you selfs. You will be getting 2 scores: one for normal weapon use and other things and the second for your power usage." The head trainer Kilo says. With that we start to train. I start to look around to see who sticks out. I first take notice of Scarlet from 4. I walk to her at the trident station.

"Hey. I'm Esther." I tell her.

"Scarlet. What do you want?" She asked me with a suspicions look.

"Well I would like to form an alliance with you." I answer back. She just nods her head. I just I have my first partner.

Jake Power's POV: I walk to the knife throwing station. I start throwing knifes and I'm in a different world. It's quite and calm. I hits the bull-eyes every time. After this gets boring I walk to the  
Cecelia.

"Whats up?" I ask her.

"Nothing dip shit. Now get away." She whispers madly.

"You want to be in an alliance with me?" I ask her.

"Whats your power?" She asked me back.

"Water control." I say. I didn't tell her all of my abilities. "Well yes I will be in an alliance with you. IF you get an 7 or above in training." She tells me. I walk away smiling. I end up at the axe station to start training. I throw a couple of axes that don't hit any fatal spots. I hear a couple people laugh at me so I leave.

Bear James POV: I walk to the edible plants station. I noticed a lot of berries.

"I'm ready to take the test." I tell the trainer. The test goes well but at the I end up getting 10 out of 10. "Of course I got that. I have powers of a wine god." I tell myself. Getting bored I go to the sword station. I'm better when a mace but I want to practice with every weapon. Thinking I did good I wonder to a different station.

Koi Ballon's POV: Right after he dismissed us I ran to my station.

"Hello Koi. I know what happened on the train. So we will pick up where you left off." My personal trainer named Flinch said. I start with energy.

"Ok you can shoot beams of energy out of your hands. You can make the beam so powerful that someone will actually die if hit by one, but the more powerful the more power it takes." He explains to me. I summon an avox to practice with. I start focusing and a beam if pure energy shoots at my hand at lighting speed. It sends the avox flying backwards.

"Sorry." I say laughing. Leaving that section I go to the teleportation station.

"You can teleport from place to place, but you must know where you want to teleport. Like lets so you want to teleport to a place with trees, thats what you would think about." Flinch tells me. I think about teleporting to the energy section. With a crack like a gun firing a teleport. I feel so weak. I'm going to stop training for today.


	22. A Surprise Death

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys had a merry christmas :) Sadly writers block has creeped up and kidnapped me :( If you guys have ideas for stuff to happen in training(like special things that are not like 'two tributes should' of course thats gonna happen) or if you would like to guess write a POV then PM me.

Gamemaker Nico Kelly's POV: Sitting in my chair I analyze the papers describing the arena.

"Ok then, lets get started with these mutts." I whisper to myself. I walk to the Capital's special library to check out the mythology section. I pick out a couple of books. I start to read about a hero named Peruses. He fought and killed a 'gorgon' that can turn you to stone.

"Interesting. Very interesting." I tell myself. Next I read about Hercules. He fought many monsters but one of the best was a hydra. I read other stories interested into these myths.

Gamemakers Zoe Bitto's POV: I pick up a 3-D screen of the arena. I start making traps and placing them everything. A spear trap here and a spike pit there. Its easy doing these things. But I have heard of these rebels. They go around killing peacekeepers in the darkness of the night. There like assassin's.

"Who could there leader be?" I ask myself. We bombed district 13 but some people escaped. One of the well known people that escaped is Rory, Posy, and Vick Hawthorne. Without them we still would have had President Snow alive. Laying my head down I fall asleep. I hear noises and I awaken suddenly. There is a note written in scarlet red ink.

"Hello. We are here and alive. We are coming after you all. Us rebels will find and hunt you all down. Killing every last one of you guys. If you tell anyone you and your family will die.

Love Always

PRV.

I drop the note screaming in horror.

Gamemaker Gregory Yellow's POV: I can't think of a arena. It must be tied in the with greek aspect. I start reading a book that my daughter likes. Its an interesting book really. I read a couple of stories that interest me. One is about a magical maze that changes frequently. An idea pops into my head. A changing arena. It would change after about every 5 or 6 deaths. Perfect. Hopefully I won't end up like the last gamemaker. Lets just say that he ended up like ground beef.

Gamemaker Jason Vince's POV: I watch as everyone else is having fun. In about five minutes I must present a presentation in front of President Lilac. The presentation has everything about the games and if I screw up it will be the last thing a do. I finally get the ok it go to the President's chambers. Taking the long walk down the hallway I finally get there. I take off shoes and open a secret compartment on the sole. I pulled out the small pendent and shove it into the wall. Like a vacuum the wall sucks it up.

"Hello President Lilac." I say before looking at her. I turn to meet her lifeless body staring at me. A dagger is through her chest and her eyes are cold and icy. I run to her personal assistants office but he is dead too. Running out of her room I eventually find someone and tell them the bad news. We call a public service meeting quickly.

"Everyone. Sorry for telling you this. President Lilac is now dead. Someone killed her. So we have our new president here with us. Everyone give a huge Panem welcome to Michael Crane our new president. You may know him as head gamemaker." President Lilac's personal body guard stated.


	23. Training Day 2

A/N: Writer's Block has left me thanks to one of my favorite author's and good friend. writergirl64. The first POV is one she wrote!

Cecelia's P.O.V - I walk over to the bow and arrow station and start shooting at some targets. Ha ha I am excellent at it. None of these other tributes stand a chance. I will shoot all their heads off.

While I'm complimenting myself, all the other tributes are staring at me. I must be really good. I shoot some targets and they all hit bang-on. A couple I even knock over. The trainer realises I'm way too good and makes fake birds fly past me. I shoot all of them easily too. Even when he makes the birds fly faster I shoot them. They all look at me. They clearly want to be my allies. However I will only consider them if they are good.

At lunchtime these two people called Artemis and Bear sit down next to me. "Hi Cecelia", Artemis says.

"Hi", I reply, trying to sound bored. "I suppose you want to be my allies."

"Well yeah", Bear says.

"What are your powers?" I demand.

"I can use any weapon I want - as long as I have a basic knowledge of the weapon", Artemis explains.

"Good. And you Bear?"

"I can make people drunk, cause and cure madness and use grape vines as weapons."

"Good - although weird." Suddenly I hear laughing. I turn around to see Joseph, Flavius and Calypso sniggering.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"It's just your powers are so freaking useless", giggles Calypso.

"That's it!" I scream. "Artemis, you might need some practice on your power. Why don't you try it out on Calypso?" I ask. "And Bear, your powers seem good. Doesn't Joseph look like good target practice?"

They stop laughing. The next thing I know Calypso has knives sticking in her and screaming, Joseph is rolling on the floor with his eyes rolled up so you can only see the whites. Yep... he's gone mad. I smirk at Flavius.

"Pain", I say. He collapses, screaming in pain. We laugh. "Who's laughing now?" I ask.

The training people give out to us but we don't care. The three idiots walk away.

I am going to win this Games. I just know it.

Calypso Maid's POV: "You dumb bitch! I'll get you just wait. Your alliance will die!" I scream. We will make sure they all die, but first Cecelia will die. I will make sure of it. Flavius finally calms me down.

"Come on. Just wait for in the arena." Flavius tells me. I get bored so I end up getting other person in my alliance.

"Come Koi. We can make it far with you. Your power is useful and so is ours. We can easily make it to the final 10." I try to convince her.

"What powers do you have?" Koi asked me. I dim the lights and walk to the shadows. I bend the shadows into objects.

"I can control darkness and shadows." I tell Koi. She finally gives in. Those 3 bitches walk in and instantly there is so much tension in the air you could slice it with a knife. I walk to the shadows and bend them to cover myself. I shoot a dark bolt at Cecelia but quickly and swiftly a grape vine wall appears. Now its even. 4 against 4 now that Koi joined us and Jake finished his special training. We start fighting. Jake summons diamonds and rubies. Joseph summons water out of a take and we being. Joseph takes the water and slams it into them. Jake and Bear make a wall. Suddenly I hear Cecelia's voice.

"Pain." She yells looking me dead in the eyes. I am on the ground in great pain. It feels like a thousand white hot knifes burning my skin. I yell in pain. Now everyone is fighting in the training center.

Esther Saim's POV: I duck a bolt of lighting sending a bow toward the sender. My alliance is fighting pretty well. It's Scarlet, Avalon, Daryl, and me. I see that it was Scarlet who sent the bolt. Oops. Avalon is fighting Titanium and is over powering him pretty quickly. In a blink of an eye we are all blown back on the floor. Before we can get up vines tie us up.

"Ha we win." Cecelia says laughing.

President Crane's POV: I'm rushing to the training center to see what is happening. Before I get there I hear screaming and yelling. Bursting through the door things finally settle down. 1 single alliance has beat all the other tributes.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I yell so loud my voice starts to hurt.

"Well that ugly bitch decided to laugh at us so we put here in a pigs place. On the ground squealing." A D4 female tribute tells me. I laugh inside but I keep a calm face.

"You know what. Just for this little thing I will let this slide. But the arena will be tougher. Also there can be up to 3 victors." I stated. All the tributes mouths drop. Shocking statement.

"Now who tied them up?" I ask lazily.

"Me. Mr. President." A D2 boy tells me. I look at him smiling.

"Nice one, but un-tie them. Then everyone go back to their floors." I tell him. Walking back to my chambers I find a note on my desk.

"Nice Job. This is what we wanted. We are watching you. Any mistakes and you will end up like President Lilac."

Love Always,

PRV

I drop the note laughing. They think I won't find out who they are. Ha. They will die just like all the other rebels.


	24. Training Day 3

A/N: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas :)

Artemis Jones POV: My alliance and I walk down to the training center together. When we walk in everyone has their eyes on us. I start blushing then quickly go to train with my power.

"Artemis you will learn the basic things you need to know to wield a weapon. You must know the name, what type of range the weapon is, and 1 user of that weapon." My training starts to explain to me. I start with a bow and arrow. Thats long range and Cecelia uses this weapon. I start shooting and hit the targets quickly. I'm almost as good as Cecelia. I stop and pick up an axe. This is a short and medium range weapon and my friend Isaac Moore uses this weapon. I go on a dummy killing spree. With that I end with that training today.

Perseus Mayweather's POV: I'm sweating after destroying those dummies with my mace. I start looking around seeing that most people have have alliances. I need one. Walking around the training center I see two people who interest me. I walk up to Jet Moon from D4.

"Whats up. Dude." I ask Jet.

"What do you want an alliance?" Jet asked me bored.

"Yep. I sure do." I answer back. He nods his head in approval. I point to Titanium from D1. We walk over to him.

"Shut the fuck up. If you want an alliance I'm in but whats your powers?" He says. No one tells me to shut the fuck up. I let him slide because I need him.

"I can make people fall in love with me. Helpful fir getting sponsors." I tell him.

"I can make people fight, make weapons, disarm, and make people feelhate and rage." Jet tells. He also nods his head. So I have an alliance now.

Avalon Taleigh's POV: Now that I'm in an alliance I'm even better. All our powers work together. I need more practice with mine though.

"Avalon, try summon plants and grains." My trainer tells me. I focus on wheat and with a pop wheat appears on the floor. I do this a couple more times. Everything else I already now how to do. I leave my station and head to the alliance.

Koi Ballon's POV: When I stepped in the I rushed to my station. I'm finishing everything today. I started with the 'Altering Minds' station. I start with making people believe that I was invisible. No one even glanced at me. I undid that now I move to the 'Telekinesis' station. I move objects with my mind easily. I my training with controlling fire.

Bear James POV: I don't need any practice with my powers so I start to try different weapons out. I walk to bow staff station. I realize that I'm a expert with a bow staff. The trainer gives me a different one and I feel more powerful. The trainer tells me that the god that I have uses a staff. In the games this is one thing I will use.

Joseph Grant's POV: I'm training my powers. My trainer tells me that I can get water from anywhere. I focus on taking water from the air. The water flows out and is floating in my fingers. I thrust my fingers forward sending water so fast it goes through the dummy. I get bored so I leave going back to the alliance. All of a sudden I hear "Come on baby please." I look toward Perseus and see that he is moving in on Glace.

"Ok, but who do I have to kill?" Glace asked Perseus.

"Just kill that guy Joseph. He looks better then me." He answered back. My mouth drops and I realized that I now have a target on my back.


	25. Training Day 4

A/N:Hey everyone I decided that sense the last chapter was only 600 something words I will update again. Everyone remember that today is day 4 of training. Tomorrow will be the Private Sessions :) you can get up to a 24. 12 for normal stuff and 12 for powers. Also I'm not gonna do every single private session, so everyone who has a tribute you have to PM me why your tribute should have POV for private sessions.

Koi Ballon's POV: We walk into the training center happy. All of us have mastered our powers and now we have to master our weapons. I start throwing tomahawks. I hit the center all but one. Wow I suck. I move to the hand-to-hand combat station. After judo flipping the avox I go to my weak points. I epically fail at climbing, even though I'm from D4 I suck at swimming, and I'm kinda dumb sometimes.

"Koi, come on we have to make a plan." Joseph yells to me. I rush over to them ready.

"Ok, we're gonna make hit list. We put our highest competition 1st then go down." Calypso says.

"Cecelia and her alliance. They are our biggest." I say. We write everyone down in order.

Lilac Johnson's POV: No one has even given me a second thought. I have been spying on everyone. Koi and her alliance have made a hit list. I'm on bottom of course. They will never now what hit them when I come.  
_

Damien Sinclair's POV: Ugh this is so boring. I wish the games would hurry up and start. These people are annoying and training is stupid. I mastered everything. I'm getting ready for these games.  
_

Daryl Ann Stone's POV: Right now my alliance is awesome. Only us girls in the alliances. We have came up with team moves just to kick butt. I'm destroying this dummy with my mace. To finish the dummy off I do a backflip over the dummy smashing the dummy's head when coming down. Scarlet and I are running to the cornucopia first to get the supplies and possibly capture the cornucopia. Scarlet and I are talking when a voice rings over the speaker.

"Time is almost up for the day. 10 minutes left get all your training in because tomorrow will be the private sessions.  
_

Titanium Gold's POV: Peruses is really getting on my nerves now. He is gonna have to go. I run to the hand to hand combat station. Guess where is there? Peruses.

"You wanna spar punk?" I say meanly.

"Bring it on wussy." He answers back. I run to him jumping up. He rolls to the side punching my leg. I backhand him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He punches me in the face and I stumble backwards. I pick him up by the waist and drop him on the ground. I punch him one last time.

"Haha I won punk." I say walking away.  
_

A/N: I'm sorry :( I know that this isn't my best chapter but still. I wanted to have one more filler chapter to lead to the private sessions.

Q1: Who organized the bombing where Prim Died?

Q2: How was Johanna tortured?

Q3: How many times did Peeta tried to kill Katniss?


	26. AN (not a chapter)

A/N: Hey everyone :) I just wanted to let you know that the private sessions will be up today and tomorrow. Only 1 person has sent me a good reason to let her tributes have a POV in the sessions. I'm doing 6 boys and 6 girls. Also I'm have a sale on all items :) This will last in till Jan. 4(My birthday) I will have a sale every time I feel good and happy or I get every time I go up ten reviews for the whole story. The Sale is everything is...10 points :) Also this would be super happy if you could check out these authors: Slappinthebassmon, writergirl64, Bookworm1756, captain-random64, InsaneXBexX24, and lastly peetniss 4 eva . So everyone pm things that you would like to buy!


	27. Private Sessions

A/N: Finally the private sessions :) since some people didn't want a POV i will pick them out! Sorry for not having 6 boys POV :( I have a major head ache that will not go away. The training scores will be up later today or tomorrow :)

Cecelia Densown's POV: We are all in the waiting room. I nibble on some crackers when the first person goes. I'm waiting as the people enter and exit quickly. Being from D4 we have to go last. I hope those bitch gamemakers pay attention. Finally I'm called for my session.

"Cecelia Densown from District 4" I announce. Running to the bow and arrow station I being. I hit every single target. I even spilt a bow down the middle. I shoot the rope of a punching bag. Before it can hit the grab I shoot 3 arrows at high speed making the arrows fly out the other side. Next a go to the spear station showing off my amazing spear throwing. To make it more difficult I use robotic dummies. I throw a spear through the leg of one. Running to the dummies I roll between them sticking my spears through their head's.

"Well thats ok." A short gamemaker says. What? How dare he say ok. That was excellent. I look him dead in the eye. I feel my eyes turn scarlet "Pain." I say with the most angriest voice I can muster. The gamemaker is lifted off his feet. He starts crying. I run out the room laughing like a manic.

Esther Saim's POV: I'm pacing around the room nervous. No one has been called yet. Flavius walks up to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked me. I nod and we sit at a table.

"Esther, you remind me of my sister so much. Her name was Prima and she was killed by bullies." He tells me teary eyed. I feel so bad for him.

"I will do almost anything in my power to protect you ok." He adds. I nod smiling. He gets called then I wait in silence. After he exits the room I'm called.

"Esther Saim District 2." I tell the gamemakers. They all look drunk and weird, but anyway I start. I start throwing knifes. I was already good at this but thanks to my power I'm a pro. After demolishing the first dummy I start on another. I look up at the gamemakers seeing that they aren't paying attention.

"Can you please turn off the lights?" I ask the gamemakers. They nod yes with a creeped out look and shut the lights out completely. I can see perfect. I start throwing knifes and shooting arrows. After I'm done I yell "Turn on the lights." They shut the lights on and gasp in shock. I spelled neatly and perfectly

"Look at me you dumb ass gamemakers." I transform into a hawk and fall out the room.

Daryl Ann Stone's POV: I look at Esther as she enters the room. I look around a bit and eat some chocolate mousse. Then after like 10 minutes she comes out flying as a hawk. I enter and bow.

"Daryl Ann Stone from District 2." I tell them. I start kicking butt. I take my favorite mace and go to work. These normal dummies are dumb so I put on the robotic dummies. They come at me fast. Swinging my mace in a circle I make there heads fly off. More come and I hit one in the chest. Rolling I get my mace and cave in the head of another. Finally I hit the last one in the groin so hard it falls back and hits a wall. I start with my powers. My eyes turn pink and I being.

"Gamemakers come down here." I say in a sweet and lovely voice. They come rushing down.

"Fight you guys. That dude called you ugly." I told a mousey faced gamemaker. They start to fight. I break in up when I see blood. Then putting all my power into it a awaken their love.

"Why Holly. Why did you leave me? I loved you." One yelled.

"Effie I loved you. You was so beautiful. You had to be with the rebels though." Another one said. I stop my powers and I end with epically beating the trainer in hand to hand combat in 10 seconds. Then lastly I ran a 40 yard dash in a 4.0 flat.

Lilac Johnson's POV: After all the boys went I was called. I look at the gamemakers and roll my eyes. Ugh they are so annoying.

"Lilac Johnson from District 1." I say bored. I start throwing tomahawks hitting a kill spot every time. I throw one sides and it chops of the head of the dummy. Throwing another one at top speed I hit the dummy's head. I get bored so I focus on my powers. Those stupid ass gamemakers want to act dumb. I will show them to allows pay attention to me. I look at the little booth that they are in. My eyes turn a snowy white and it beings to snow in there. They stare at me.

"Thanks. Now get an avox in here." I demand. An avox walks in scared. I look at him.

"Sorry dude." I tell him. Thrusting my hand forward I send a ball of ice at him. On contact it freezes him. I run my hands over him collecting the ice. I look at the floor and create two ice daggers. I spar with a trainer and with seconds I have him pinned on the ground. I leave the room laughing.

Artemis Tabitha Jones POV: I watch as Lilac enters the training room. I'm nervous as ever but I keep calm. She finally leaves and I enter.

"Artemis Tabitha Jones from District 1." I say.

I start throwing knifes. They hit all the targets perfectly. I get a trainer to throw birds across my face. I throw the knifes pinning every single bird to the wall. I start with my power.

"Hello everyone. At first I could only throw knifes." I tell the gamemakers. They look at me dumbly and I being. I pick up spears and a sword. I throw in the spears at a punch bag. It goes through the punching bag making the sand fall out. I take the sword and cut the dummy up then finally I take the sword and throw it side ways. It embeds its self into the dummy's neck. I bow then exit the room pretty proud of my self.

Koi Ballon's POV: I walk in the waiting room late. I kinda of stuffed our escort in the closet to get him to shut up. Well anyway Cecelia exits and I enter. Smiling at the gamemakers I being. I run through the obstacle course quickly and easily. I run to get my sickle, tridents, and daggers. During my training I learnt how to channel some of my powers through my weapons.

"Can I get a trainer?" I ask. A trainer enters and I being. He swings his dagger toward me but a side step and hit him in the shoulder. He stumbles back and I channel my energy and shot a bolt of energy through my dagger. The trainer flys back and hits a wall. I throw spears and tridents. To show off my powers I teleport in the booth with the gamemakers. I even make one fall out of his chair and fall in a pie. I teleport back and summon some weapons. Lastly I move the dummies back and forth with my mind.

Titanium Gold's POV: Being from District 1 I am going first. I enter the room grinning.

"Titanium Gold of District 1." I say. I start throwing tomahawks embedding them in the chest or head. I run toward the swords and spar a trainer. I parry his move and kick him in the knee hard making him fall. I hold the sword to his neck. Next I turn invisible and throwing my tomahawks hitting the hit area every time. Next I sneak up behind a trainer and shoot him with a bolt of dark matter. I bow and exit the room.

Joseph Grant's POV: Calypso and I are talking.

"What do you think Cecelia will get?" I ask her.

"I don't know or care about that bitch. I'm gonna kill her anyway." She retorts. Sometimes she can be thick. I'm up for the private sessions.

"Joseph Grant of District 4." I say while bowing. I'm nervous and scared. I start throwing swords. That hit the targets but not dead on. I take a deep breath and relax. I start throwing my swords again. I hit the bull's eye almost every time. I move on to the next thing. I summon water out of the atmosphere. I play around with the water. An avox is standing a couple feet away from me to help. I concentrate on the water forming it into mini round ball. I shoot that ball at the avox. When the water touched his skin the ball explode on contact releasing water. I create a mini hurricane. The wind picks up some weapons and throws them away. I bow then exit.

Flavius Flint's POV: After eating some bread and cheese my stomach settles. I just wait for my turn. I'm with my alliance and were having fun and laughing. Everyone is staring at us. It looks like we're not the only alliance. I see an all girls alliance also. Esther is in that one. When I look at her I see Prima. My little sweet sister that got killed. Just thinking about it makes me cry. I walk to Esther. I tell her about this. My last words to her are "You will win." With that I'm called up.

"Flavius Flint of District 2." I say loudly. I pick up a couple of spears and tridents I throw a spear hitting the head then I throw a trident hitting the stomach. I throw more and more spears a tridents. Next I use my powers. I summon a big ball of light in the palm of my hand. I clap and a blinding flash of light flicks into life. I make weapons and shields out of light then a move on. A trainer comes and I blood bend him. I control him using his blood. Next I take a knife and cut the trainer. I rub my hands on his wound and it closes instantly.

Bear James POV: My alliance is all sitting at a table away from everyone else. Cecelia is obviously our leader. But I'm co-leader. We sit talking about the blood bath.

"I think we should all go in." Cecelia says.

"Why? Then we could get killed easily. I say you and I run in and get stuff, make a couple kills, and then jet out quickly." I try to convince Cecelia.

"No, with all our powers combined we could easily take over cornucopia." She retorts. Thats true. I nod ok. I watch as everyone else gets called. Finally my turn comes and I walk in with a bored look on my face. I'm about to start when a skinny gamemaker speaks.

"Whats your name boy?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I retort back. I pick up my mace and go to work. After those dummies look like Cato from the 74th Games I move on. Walking around I wonder what I should do. I finally spot it. The staffs. I walk over and grab a red one. I go total Donatello on those dummies. I take the final dummy out by swinging the bow staff so hard its head flew off. I start with my powers. A trainer comes at me and I use a grape vine to trip him. Before he can get up I tie him up. Another comes and my eyes turn purple and he falls to the floor. He shakes violently. I then switch to drunken mode. He laughs and talks to him for the longest time. I stop and it there.

A/N: So there it is. Please review :)

Q1: Where did I get the phrase 'Blood Blend' from?

Q2: What Kids show is Donatello from?

Q3: Where did Katniss hit Gloss with her arrow?

Q4: Where did Johanna hit Cashemere with her Axe?


	28. Training Scores

Tobi Flickerman's POV: I straighten my tie and comb back my slick sunshine yellow hair. Applying my lipstick and other make-up I walk out to go to the President's Mansion. My cab picks me up and I go on my way. After an hour of driving I finally reach my destination. I meet up with the Game Announcer Holly Templesmith.

"Hello Tobi." Holly says.

"Stop being so formal we're not on t.v. Loosen up." I tell her. We walk to my dressing room. Its fun being with her. We just kick back, watch old Hunger Games, and eat. Its amazing. Our best friend and new president Michael walks through the door. We are 2nd of Hunger Games kids. My dad being Caesar, Holly's dad is Claudius, and Michael's is Seneca.

"Hey, its almost time for training scores to be announced. You guys ready?" Michael asked us.

"Aren't we always ready?" I asked back laughing. We walk to the stage and tale our seats.

"5, 4, 3, 2, your on." I hear the production say.

"Hello everyone of Panem! Today we will be presenting the training scores. But before we start can we say that this will be the best QQ of them all!" I say in a loud and excited voice.

"So here they are. The best you can get is a 24. 12 for powers and 12 for normal stuff." Holly adds in.

"District 1:  
Glace with a score of 20.  
Posy with a score of 19.  
Lilac with a score of 20.  
Artemis with a score of 23!  
Damien with a score of 18.  
Titanium with a score of 20.  
Jason with a score of 17.  
Blake with a score of 17." I say proudly.

"District 2:  
Esther with a perfect score of 24!  
Daryl with a score of 23.  
Scarlet with a score of 22.  
Avalon with a score of 23.  
Bear with a perfect score of 24.  
Perseus with a score of 21.  
Flavius with a score of 21.  
Mason with a score of 19.  
Looks like District 2 will be hard to beat!" Holly announces.

"District 4:  
Cecelia with a perfect score of 24!  
Koi with a score of 23!  
Calypso with a score of 22.  
Catalina with a score of 22.  
Jet with a score of 21.  
Jake with a score of 23!  
Joseph with a score of 22!  
Kyle with a score of 18. " Michael announces.

"So this are the training scores. Looks like we are going to have a bunch of strong strong competitors. Everyone have a happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor." With that said I end the show.

District 1 mentor POV: They just announced the training scores and the tributes are somewhat happy.

"How dare they give me a 20!" Glace says. Other then that all the other tributes are happy. The capital is sending us the score cards tomorrow. The cards are supposed to have the scores that they got out of 12 for both categories.

District 2 mentors: When the training scores are announced for us we all jump up and down. Our tributes are awesome and I bet that we will have a victor. Well Perseus was so upset with his training score. He said "Those dumb gamemakers." Well thats not all but he said some pretty bad words and some words that we only use in the district.

Thalia Power's POV: We are celebrating with a dessert feast. We all eat chocolate ice cream, cake, cookies, and much more. Cecelia is actually smiling and showing her nice side. I knew she wasn't that mean. Everyone else is happy with their scores and this year I think that the odds are in our favor.


	29. Interviews

A/N: Guess what? Only this chapter is left until we get to the best part(to me) of the Games. The Bloodbath. This chapter is written by my lovely and annoying sister. This chapter isn't the best and its short. Don't leave bad reviews and just pm me :/

Catalina Emery's POV: I awaken to our escort Dazzle banging on my day.

"Big big day. Get up." He yells happily.

"What a big ball of sunshine." I mutter to myself. I get out of my warm and loving bed. I take a shower and slip on a pink tank top and white shorts. When I walk to the dining room I see everyone eating and talking. I grab an apple and start eating.

"Ok, today are the interviews and I will be taking some tributes to learn about what angle to play as and Zoe will too. The other's will go to your stylist to get ready." Thalia tells us. She motions me to come with her.

"You look like you could pass for as cute and weak. But not to weak now. Since you get a high trainer score." Thalia begins to tell me. I like this idea.

"Ok, so I'm gonna ask you some questions." She adds.

"How did you get that how training?" She asked. I give a sweet smile and answer "I can't say."

"Ok, is there a special someone at home?" I blush and answer "Nope. No one."

"Your ready." Thalia says.

'Hours Later'

Artemis Jones POV: I'm sitting in my chair waiting for my interview. Lula did an excellent job this year. She has dressed me in a beautiful seafoam green, floor length ball gown. Tobi has the crowd dying and I hear him introduce me. I walk on stage waving and blowing kisses.

"Hello Artemis. How do you do?" Tobia asked me.

"Awesome. Thanks for asking." I reply.

"So, Ms. 23 in training. How did you get your score?" Tobi asked me.

"Ha sorry I can't say." I answer to him.

"So what has been your favorite thing about the capital." Tobi asked me. To be truthful I hate the capital.

"Well I love everything about the capital." I lie trough me teeth. I hear a beep.

"So thats all the time we have." Tobi says.

Titanium Gold's POV: I'm sitting in my chair waiting for my interview. I have a gold colored suit with titanium colored specks of dust in my neatly combed back hair. Tobi finally calls out my name.

"So Titanium. We all love your name. What has been the best part of your capital days." Tobi asked me interested.

"Well, I loved the training." I answer truthfully. Thats the only thing about the capital I liked.

"Is there anyone special out there?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. My girlfriend Diamond back home." I tell him smiling. The interview goes on and on. Finally he lets me leave.

Esther Saim's POV: Tobi calls me and I walk on stage. People gasp. My stylist did I awesome job. I'm dressed in a simple white dress and pumps. I have light make up making me look naturally beautiful.

"So Ms. 24 in training. How did you get one of the only perfect scores?" Tobi asked.

"Well a little of this a lot of that." I say making it look like nothing.

"Really? Ok. What do you think of the capital citizens." He asked me.

"Well at first I thought they were stuck up people with rainbows for hair. But now I realized that they are stuck up people with rainbows for clothes too." I let my rebellious side show. Tobi laughs and then the interview ends.

Cecelia Densown's POV: I watch as everyone else goes up fir their interview. I look amazing in my blue dress with my hair turned up. That annoying man Tobi finally calls me.

"Wow, isn't she pretty everyone?" He asked the crowd. I blush and take my sit.

"Also a 24. So how do you think you will do in the Games?"

"Well if anyone messes with me they die point blank period." I answer in a mean voice. He keeps asking me stupid questions.

"Who is in your alliance?"

"People dipshit." I answer back.

"Oh feisty I like that."

"Shut up you PEDO." I scream. He is so annoying I walk off stage.

A/N: I know that everyone is gonna be like "Oh this sucked and Oh thats the worse chapter ever." But guess what. I didn't want to do this so I let my wonderful sister write it.


	30. Countdown

A/N: This is the big moment! The blood bath. Well this is only the countdown but the blood bath should be up today.

Damien Sinclair's POV: Our escort comes to wake us up. Today is the big day. The starting of the Games. We all go to the roof to wait for the hovercraft. It arrives and we all file in. I end up sitting in the middle of Calypso and Cecelia. "Lucky me." I mutter to myself. We get our trackers injected in and I flinch from the pain. We finally get there.

Catalina Emery's POV: I'm in the waiting room looking around. Its about to start. My stylist walks into the room and gives me my outfit. Its a simple thin shirt, thin pants, a jacket, and blue combat boots.

"Its thin so expect some heat. But its not that thin so expect some cold. The boots are durable so its going to be some rough terrain." He says quickly.

"Lift off is in 20 seconds." I voice booms over the speaker.

"Good luck." My stylist says. I step in the tube. Suddenly the tube jerks upward and I rise up.

Bear James POV: I rise on my plate. I'm greeted by the bright sunshine. My eyes adjust and I see that we are at the bottom of a mountain. I look up and see that the mountain has ruins of some sort.

"Welcome tributes to Mount Olympus and the 100th Hunger Games." Holly TempleSmith says. The countdown beings.

60

59

58

Cecelia Densown's POV: We have 58 seconds and counting to being.

57

56

55. I see backpacks around the base. All round us is a urban landscape. Athens I think. Wow 30 seconds has past.

25

24

23.

Koi Ballon's POV:

23

22

21. Its almost time to go. I'm ready.

20

19

18

17. Almost there. So close.

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

Esther Saim's POV: 10 seconds left. Just ten seconds until we take off.

9

8

7

6. Oh my gosh. Almost time. Fuck it. I'm ready now.

5

4

3

2

1.

"Let the 100th Hunger Games being." Holy announces. We all take off.

TBC

A/N: So it's kinda short but whatever :) If I have time before my New Years Party I will upload the bloodbath! But if not it WILL be up tomorrow. Please Review :)


	31. Blood Bath

A/N: The blood bath is finally here :) Hope everyone had a happy new year!

Scarlet Mason's POV: Esther turns into a hawk and flys up to the cornucopia. I use the air and glide all the way up. We grab our weapons and backpacks ready to flee when Glace gets to the top. Esther throws a knife and it hits her neck. Glace drops drowning in her blood. More and more people come. I hide behind the cornucopia waiting for a victim. Someone is running my way. I swing my tomahawk back slicing off someones head. I look and see that its Damien from district 1. Esther and I both flee and fly to the town with 5 backpacks and some weapons.

Cecelia Densown's POV: When I get there I see that bitch from district 4 getting supplies. I find a bow and arrow and shoot her in both of her legs. Bear see's this and ties her with vines. He then runs off. I take another bow and shoot it died in someone's head. They fall and I see I killed Posy from district 1. I run around trying to find another kill. I only have 9 arrows left so I grab a knife and stab Jason from district in the chest.

Bear James POV: After I tied up Calypso I run to get a kill. I find a boy and I take my mace and cave his head in. I see it was Jet. People start fleeing the cornucopia with a lot of supplies.

Titanium Gold's POV: Jet got killed so now the only person left is Perseus. I run to Perseus and put my hand on his back sending a bolt of darkness in his back. He falls to the ground trying to find out who killed him. He looks up at me and says "You ugly bitch." I laugh after grabbing some weapons.

Daryl Stone's POV: We meet in a town center to set up base.

"What did you guys get?" Avalon says.

"Avalon here is your pack. Daryl here is yours." Scarlet says while handing out the packs. I open mine and find some jerky, dried fruit, two knives, and a water container.

"Did you guys get any kills?" Avalon asked.

"I killed Glace and Scarlet killed Damien." Esther says. So thats good. We know two people are out of the Games. The sounds of the blood bath quiets and night comes quickly. The list of the fallen fills the sky.

Damien D1  
Glace D1  
Jason D1  
Posy D1  
Peruses D2  
Jet D4.

Then the sky goes dark again. 6 people down 18 people left. Let the Games being and with that I fall asleep.

Artemis Jones POV: We have did it. We captured the cornucopia.

"See what did I tell you." Cecelia says bragging.

"Ok. You was right. We did it." Bear says.

"Ha told you. I think we should go through the weapons tomorrow. But right know we're gonna torture this little bitch." Cecelia says laughing. Now I don't like this but Calypso does deserve it. Bear unties her and Cecelia beings.

"Pain." Cecelia says cruelly with her red eyes. Calypso is on the ground begging her to stop.

"What happened to killing me?" Cecelia say laughing. Cecelia won't stop. Calypso is crying and crying.

"This is boring." Cecelia says. "You know what? We're going to be kind. You can leave. I want you for last." She adds laughing. Calypso shadow travels away.

Lilac Johnson's POV: I'm deep into the town when I see someone. I approach him with a dagger in hand.

"Hey." I say calmly.

"Hello Lilac. Whats up?" Titanium says stepping out the darkness.

"Alliance?" I ask him.

"Alliance." He says shaking my hand. We divide our supplies evenly and keep walking.

"You get any kills?" I ask him.

"Yeah. That fucktard Peruses." He says laughing. We set up camp and I take the first watch.

Flavius Flint's POV: Joseph, Koi and I are running through the city. We find a sign saying 'Welcome to Athens." We find a small little shop and start setting up camp.

"Has anyone seen Calypso?" I ask them. Then all of a sudden there's a 'pop' and Calypso appears in camp.

"That bitch. I swear I'm gonna kill her." Calypso said angrily and mad. I hand her a pack and a weapon.

"Here we're set for a good couple of days." I add. With that I fall asleep.

A/N: Sorry if this sucked or anything. I wanted it up today :) Don't get mad if your tributes die!


	32. Day 1

A/N: Yay finally the games!

Artemis Jones POV: I wake up to a beeping noise. A silver parachute falls from the sky landing in my hands. A sponsor already. I open the extremely large parachute to find two spears and a sword. I start practicing with the sword and spears. I am perfect. The others wake up and another sponsor gift falls from the sky. It lands right next to Bear.

"Beef Jerky and Water." Bear says. We start getting up to check the supplies. I find daggers, swords, and other weapons. Grabbing two backpacks, a knife vest, and a weapon belt i have everything.

"I'm bored. Lets go hunting." Cecelia says. We pick up our stuff and move.

"Wait. Someone has to stay." Cecelia says.

"I will. But here just incase." Jake answers. He summons two skeleton warriors. We start walking through town.

Calypso Maid's POV: I wake up from my restless sleep. I can still feel the pain the Cecelia caused. That bitch will die painfully. I search my packs and find water containers, beef jerky, dried fruit, a small daggers and a sickle. We are all up ready to go look for a water source. We start walking and we find more and more buildings.

"Really? Is there any water here?" I say annoyed. We keep walking and walking in till we finally reach a opening in the woods. I run to the woods in till I see notice something.

"Hey everyone. Come here." I yell to them.

"Be on your guard. Something isn't right here." I add. We walk deeply into the forest with Koi leaving a trail. I look upward and see a hawk flying away. It isn't nothing I tell myself. We find a couple of rabbits and we kill them.

"Koi. Can you make a fire?" I ask her. She nods and collects some wood. She uses her power and starts a fire.

"Hey. I'm going to look around." Joseph tells us. His power is water so of course he would go look. He walks over. Its been five minutes.

Joseph Grant's POV: I walk through the woods trying to find water. I feel something inside and I run to the right. Bursting through the tree's I find a large lake full of fish. A hawk is flying head and suddenly swoops down. The hawk grabs a fish and flys away. All of a sudden a feel a cold piece of metal enter my back and I crumple to the ground. It hurts like hell. I look up.

"Sorry Joseph." Avalon says. We don't know each other that well but she still says sorry. My breaths get heavier and deeper and finally my heart stops. BOOM.

Koi Ballon's POV: BOOM. What happened? Who was killed. The hovercraft flys to pick up the body. I see that its Joseph. Flavius has tears in his eyes. They were close. I pull a tissue out of a void and hand him it. We walk back to camp mourning his death.

Catalina Emery's POV: I'm walking through town with a bright lime green backpack. I stop in my tracks. This won't do. Dropping my bag I use my power and summon some mud to camouflage my bag. I see two tributes and I wonder what I should do. I use the earth and make a shield.

"Hey." I say behind my shield.

"What do you want?" A district 1 girl says.

"I wanna be in your alliance." I say. That dumb boy thought I didn't see him. He might be invisible but I can feel him behind me. The boy lunges at me and I summon a wall that block him.

"Impressive...Your in Earth Girl." The girl says. She tells me her name is Lilac and the boy is Titanium.

"Come on. We're hunting." Titanium says.

"Ha where do you think you're going?" I hear a voice say. We turn to find Artemis and her alliance.

"We're out numbered. Catalina. Do something." Lilac whispers to me. I focus on the ground underneath them. It turns into quick sand. Lilac looks Cecelia in her eyes.

"N-" But I'm cut off before I can finish.

"Pain." Cecelia says. Lilac falls to the ground in pain. I make I take a piece of earth and put them on Cecelia's eyes. Titanium kills the warriors and we run.

"Will they die?" Lilac asked.

"No, once I'm out of range the quick sand will go back to solid earth. We set up camp and I take the first watch.

A/N: It was so hard to kill off Joseph. It was one of my favs. Hope you enjoyed. Review too :) I think Day 2 will be about 1,000 something since these last too was short


	33. Day 2

A/N: Hey everyone :) I want this to last long but not to long. Can someone please tell me how many days on average is the Games.

Koi Ballon's POV: We set up camp near a court house. Everyone still have a lot of supplies but I think we need to get more.

"I'm going. My power is perfect for this." Calypso says. She is right. We can see the cornucopia in the distance.

"Ok. But your going at night." I tell her. We walk back to the lake to get a drink and fill the containers. After this night falls and Calypso gets ready.

"Ok, since you can't travel a long way I will teleport you there. When you're there do something I can notice so I can pick you up." I tell her explaining the plan. She bends the darkness so we're invisible. I teleport her there with a 'pop' and then I teleport back to camp to wait.

Calypso Maid's POV: I'm back at the cornucopia. I see that Bear is on duty. I don't want to get into a fight with him. Looking for the supplies I trip over something. I run away from the thing and finally I find the supplies. I take a couple bags, a knife vest, a trident, and spears. I use my power to to make them float. Before I leave I find a golden bow. This could be helpful. I send a bolt of dark into the air. With a 'pop' Koi appears.

"You ready?" Koi asked.

"Yeah." I answer. Before we teleport I feel a knife embedded in my leg. Koi shoots a low blast of energy toward the sender. We teleport back to camp.

"You get the supplies? What happened?" Flavius asked. He walks over and pulls out the knife quickly. He runs his hand over it. It heals instantly. I un camouflage the stuff I grabbed and we start picking through stuff.

Artemis Jones POV: I hear someone talking and I throw a knife quickly. It hits her leg. Shit. Not fatal. Someone shoots a bolt of energy at my chest knocking me out. I wake up to Cecelia yelling.

"Damn what the fuck happened?" She screams.

"Two people came trying to steal stuff. I couldn't see so I hit the person's leg." I say. This calms her down knowing that I still injured the person.

"We are taking extra security on the cornucopia. Bear and Jake come." Cecelia tells us. Bear and Jake get up following Cecelia. We shove all the supplies deeply in horn. Jake summons some warriors and Bear covers the entrance with vines.

"Good. What should we do for the day?" I ask.

"Well I'm tired. Today is gonna be a chill day. Lets just wait for people to come to us." Cecelia says.

Avalon Taleigh's POV: Us girls are sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows. My sponsors are amazing and stupid. Yesterday Daryl got an axe, jerky, and water. Scarlet electrified our camp site. We eat out marshmallows in quite. I make some mint leafs to chew on.

"We need some food." Scarlet says. We all walk to the water. Since Esther is the best hunter we let her catch all the fish. We get back and Scarlet cooks the fish perfectly.

"So what should we do?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. Lets just talk." Scarlet says.

"Ok, so what do you think about the three people winning?" I say.

"Those bastards won't allow it. Yeah you would want another uprising." Esther screams to the sky. We all laugh.

"I'm tired." I say. I am but I really don't want to fall asleep.

"Go to asleep Avalon. We can handle it." Daryl says in a sweet voice. I can't help but rest my head on the soft ground.

Titanium Gold's POV: We ran all the way to the other side of the arena. We find a temple and we rest here.

"Ugh I'm tired." Lilac says.

"Me too." Catalina says.

"Gosh I'll take watch then. But Lilac ice down the doors." I tell her. Once she's done they settle down and rest. I walk around the temple in awe. Its amazing. I get tired and I fall asleep.

Jake Powers POV: I sit there playing with rubies. We eat grapes and joke around. Artemis is training and Cecelia is sleeping. Today is a quiet day. No deaths and all. The capital will want something exciting tomorrow I bet. There's a beeping noise and a large pack flies down. There's a note stuck to it.

"Jake. This is something from me. This is Hades weapon. Love Thalia." It reads. I open it to find a black sword. It feels powerful in my hands. Engraved it says 'Death.' Cool. I take a couple of swings and I'm excellent with it. There's a tiny shake of the ground. Its nothing. I tell myself.

Lilac Johnson's POV: Someone is screaming and shaking me.

"Get up. The temple is about to fall. GET UP." Titanium screams. I get up and run out of the temple. What the hell is happening? The ground is shaking and suddenly the whole ground caves in.

Scarlet Mason's POV: We're running through the forest trying not fall in the crack in the ground. But finally it catches us and we fall. It feels like we're falling forever but we stop. We all hit our heads and we're out.

Cecelia Densown's POV: These dumb gamemakers. Why make a fucking earthquake? We all run down the mountain quickly trying not to fall in. We run to the town. I trip making everyone else fall behind me.

"Ahhhhhhh." I scream. The crack is getting toward us.

"Someone do something!" I add. Its to late. We fall into a dark place place. Not being able to see I hit my head on something hard. I feel dizzy and I fall on the ground unconscious.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this quite chapter. Review please.


	34. Day 3

A/N: Hey! So I think its time for another sale! You guys can pick 1 survival item and 1 weapon. But nothing big. Like 5 gallons of water or A sword with diamonds and two blades. So basic stuff. If you guys also read ThatBlondeGirl130 SYOT we had the same idea. So I didn't copy off of her :)

Artemis Jones POV: I awaken to a voice booming.

"Welcome everyone to the Labyrinth. Lets see who can find their exit first!" The announcer says. All of our supplies are here with us. I glance around seeing the others awake. The only one who isn't up is Cecelia. She hit her head pretty hard.

"Guys. I don't know what happened to Cecelia. So we have to either leave her or bring her along with us." Bear says.

"We can't leave her." I say sadly. She may be mean but thats one of the closet things I have to a friend. Jake summons some skeleton warriors to carry her. We walk and walk around this maze. Hearing a low voice we stop in our tracks. Suddenly a parachute comes from the ground.

"For Jake." I whisper. Jake opens it. There is a couple things in there. A long black sword. When Jake touched it I knew he got more powerful. A helmet and a bracelet. There is also a note.

"Hey Jake. We sent these to you for a reason. The sword gives you more power. You can use fire and make things explode. The helmet can make you invisible and the bracelet lets you watch only 1 tribute. Good luck." Jake whispers.

"I have an idea." Jake says. He whispers it to us quickly. We all get in place.

Lilac Johnson's POV: "What have they done? Why would they change the arena?" I ask madly to Titanium.

"Be quiet. Someone will here you." He scream whispers to me. Out of the blue there's a small boom. We run around the corner. Artemis grabs me and puts me up against the wall. Bear took Titanium and tied him up. Then Jake trapped Catalina.

"So what do you want?" I ask them.

"Well we're thinking about killing you guys." Bear says calmly. Titanium elbows Bear and runs. The girls get away to.

"No you don't" I yell. I throw a knife from my vest. I hear a thud and a boom. Someone just died. I walk over to see who it is. My heart sinks. I killed Lilac. I was hoping that Catalina would get hit. Oh will then.

Calypso Maid's POV: We are running through the maze. Those bitchy District 2 girls are chasing us. They throw knives and they all miss. Flavius blinds them and we keep running. We finally loose them.

"Oh no you don't bitch." I hear someone say before I get punched. We are trapped. Four against three. I look at Flavius and see that he is spelling things out.

"I have a plan. Run after I'm done." He spells. Koi sees too. Flavius rolls his eyes back and there is a big flash of bright bright light. We all run. I take a sword and swipe across someone. We run through the arena finally loosing them.

Esther Saim's POV: "That little bitch." I yell. Avalon sets up a grass house and we check my wound.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked me.

"That bitch Calypso cut my leg open. Its not to bad but it hurts like shit." I explain. They laugh. The nightly death total appears. Looks like Lilac died. Oh well. 1 down.

Cecelia Densown's POV: I'm floating. I feel like I'm sleeping. People are yelling and screaming. Oh no. They found out. I didn't mean to. It was a totally accident. I take off running hopi g no one will catch me. They eventually catch me. They take there spears and... I wake up sweating.

"How long have I been out?" I ask Artemis. All of them are asleep. Well I guess I will take the first watch.


	35. Day 4

A/N: Since no one wanted to get free things the sale is over :( but I love all these tributes and I'm using a random picker thingy to kill tributes now.

Koi Ballon's POV: We are running through this underground maze. We cut a corner and keep running.

"This is a good place to set up." I tell them. We sit around the fire I just made. We just sit there in silence. There is a lot of people left.

"I'm gonna go hunting." I say bored. I grab my stuff and start walking. I hear a low whizzing sound and I hit the ground hard. Thanks powers. I feel plants wrapping around my body. They grow tighter and tighter every time I struggle. A girl finally walks out into the open.

"Sorry." Is all she says before she impales me with her sword. The pain agonizing. Before I die I hear someone say.

"Its ok. Avalon don't cry." Then I drift away from this horrible arena.

Calypso Maid's POV: I here the BOOM of the canon and I know someone is dead. Flavius and I sit around the fire in silence.

"I think we should start moving." I break the silence.

"Ok. Come on." We start walking around the maze. I hear something and stop quickly.

"It's nothing." Flavius tells me. We keep walking in till we finally reach these doors. I look and the all have numbers on them.

"See you on the other side." I tell him before stepping through the door.

Esther Saim's POV: I wake up to singing. I walk out of the grass and vine house looking around.

"Why are you guys singing?" I ask them.

"No reason." Scarlet tells me.

"What are we doing today?" Daryl asked.

"We are gonna find the fucking exit." I say with a smile. We pack up our stuff and start walking.

"No. I can't go. I feel to bad. I can't believe I killed that girl." Avalon said with a shaky voice.

"Avalon. Come up. You know you have to kill to win." Daryl says in her sweet convincing voice. Avalon falls under her spell and listens. We pick up the pace and start running. I hear stuff up head and stop.

"Who wants this kill?" I ask the girls. Daryl steps forward. We quietly creep up near them. Daryl bust out of her hiding spot and swung her mace hard. There's a sicking crunch of bones and a small scream. The BOOM comes seconds later.

"Its the girl from 4." Daryl screams examining the body.

"Where's the other?" I ask.

"What do you mean. She was the only one."

"No. There was two." I answer back. There is no way the person got away that fast. We keep running in till we find our exit. We step through the doors.

Bear James POV: Cecelia is having another fit. She is yelling and cursing because I drank her water. I would kill her now but Artemis and Jake would try to kill me.

"Gosh. Shut up. I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." She snaps back angrily. I do as I'm told. I get on my knees and look her dead in the eye. My eyes turn a light shade of purple and before she can close her eyes she starts screaming. Cecelia falls to the ground swatting invisible things.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis screams.

"I'm done." I say knocking her out with my staff. Jake tries to stop my but I quickly and swiftly knock him out. Grabbing the best supplies I take release Cecelia and take off running.

"You bitch! Just wait until I catch you!" I hear her scream. I'm running around the complex maze until I finally find the door marked D2. I open the door and step through door.

DEAD TRIBUTES: Damien D1  
24. Glade D1  
23. Jason D1  
22. Posy D1  
21. Peruses D2  
20. Jet D4  
19. Joseph D4  
18. Lilac D1  
17. Koi D4  
16. Catalina D4

A/N: I think this is a ok chapter. I think its kinda short but oh well! I'm at the dentist getting my braces changed! So ✌✌. Oh nd if you want a spot in my next SYOT(won't start it until this is finished) PM! But this time it will not be first come first serve.


End file.
